


À Rome, fait comme les romains

by Alexiel2001



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, F/M, Slavery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexiel2001/pseuds/Alexiel2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Léonius (Lionel) rentre d'une campagne militaire avec dans ses bagages un cadeau pour son fils Alexandre, une esclave celte du nom de Cerdwyn (Chloé).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alors pour la petite histoire cette fic est née à peu près en même temps que Croisade. Parce qu'en fait au départ ça devait être une seule et même fic avec des histoires de réincarnations, que j'avais commencé pour un challenge et jamais terminée, parce que je n'arrivais pas à lier les différentes époques entre elle. Bon il est peu probable que j'écrive les fics correspondant aux deux époques prévues restantes (la révolution française de 1870 et la seconde guerre mondiale), mais on ne sait jamais.  
> Bien j'ai quelques précisions à donner au sujet de cette fic. D'abord le contexte historique, l'histoire se passe à Rome au premier siècle de notre ère, autour de 70, sous l'empereur Vespasien et elle est fortement liée à la conquête de l'île de Bretagne par les romains (voir les notes en fin de chapitre).  
> Ensuite au sujet des prénoms, ils ont bien évidemment été modifiés pour coller à l'époque. Alors Lex devient Alexandre, je sais que c'est un prénom grec, mais une explication viendra. Lionel devient Léonius, tout simplement parce que c'est deux prénoms ont la même racine léo soit lion. Et Chloé devient Ceirdwyn, ben un peu par hasard en fait. Quand aux autres personnages ils n'ont rien à voir avec ceux de Smallville, il n'y a donc, ni Clark, ni Lana, ni Pete, ni personne, lol.  
> J'ai aussi conscience que tout le monde n'est pas expert en histoire romaine et moi non plus d'ailleurs donc le récit devrait être assez simple à suivre. Je vous ai quand même mis un fin de chapitre quelques mots de vocabulaire qui peuvent poser problèmes, ainsi que des liens vers des articles de Wikipédia sur différents aspects historiques et culturel lié à la fic, mais qui ne sont absolument pas nécessaire pour comprendre la fic, enfin je crois, c'est juste pour la culture G, je dirais.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'Alexandre n'avait pas été d'humeur aussi maussade, une très mauvaise nouvelle lui était parvenue, en fin de matinée. Un messager venait de lui annoncer que son père était sur le chemin du retour et qu'il serait à Rome dans moins de deux jours. Voilà près de trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, Léonius, le père d'Alexandre était un militaire de carrière, un officier très haut gradé, un tribun militaire. Il se trouvait à la tête de la deuxième légion Augusta, situé en Bretagne. Par conséquent il passait de très longues périodes, en campagne, loin de chez lui et surtout loin d'Alexandre, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à celui-ci.  
À intervalle régulier Léonius revenait à Rome, tandis qu'un autre tribun prenait sa place à la tête de la légion pour une durée équivalente. Mais Alexandre n'aimait pas savoir son père dans les parages, plus celui-ci était loin, mieux Alexandre se portait. Car Léonius semblait prendre un malin plaisir à pointer tous ce qui, selon lui, n'allait pas dans la vie d'Alexandre et tentait ensuite d'y mettre de l'ordre, le plus souvent contre la volonté d'Alexandre. Léonius lui avait toujours reproché et ça tout le monde le savait, de ne pas avoir suivit son exemple et embrassé une carrière militaire, la seule qui comptait à ses yeux.  
Pourtant aux yeux de tous les autres, Alexandre était quelqu'un qui avait réussi. Il avait choisit la voix du commerce et ses affaires étaient plus que florissantes, par l'intermédiaire de nombreux affranchis, il commerçait dans une grande partie de l'empire. Mais quoiqu'il fasse, pour son père rien ne semblait jamais suffisant. Toujours être le meilleur en tout, tel était le seul et unique enseignement que Léonius avait transmis à son fils.  
De plus Alexandre était depuis longtemps convaincu que son père ne prenait de plaisir que dans le sang, la violence et l'humiliation, autrement dis tout le contraire de lui-même. Son père et lui n’étaient donc pas prêts de s'entendre.  
Le retour de son père signifiait donc le retour des ennuis.

Deux jours qu'il n'avait quasiment pas dormis, l'idée que son père serait bientôt de retour, ne l'y aidait pas. Il avait la tête constamment ailleurs. Une voix le tira de ses pensées.  
\- Tu as l'air fatigué, maître Alexandre.  
\- Ha, c'est toi Kendra !  
Kendra était la plus vieille de ses esclaves, il la connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait autrefois appartenu à son père et elle était toujours là, à ses côtés. Il l'avait pourtant affranchie depuis longtemps, mais comme elle n'avait vraisemblablement plus de famille dans sa lointaine Bretagne, elle avait choisi de rester à son service. Alexandre aimait sentir sa présence à ses côtés, il la trouvait rassurante, un peu comme celle d'une mère. Alexandre avait perdu la sienne très jeune et Kendra, qui avait été sa nourrice, l'avait en quelque sorte élevé. Bien qu'il soit le fils de celui qui l'avait réduite en esclavage, elle s'était toujours montrée d'une grande bonté envers lui.  
\- Tu prépareras une chambre pour la nouvelle arrivante.  
Avant même qu'il soit de retour, Alexandre savait que son père n'arriverait pas seul. Léonius avait pour habitude de toujours ramener un "souvenir" à son fils lorsqu'il revenait à Rome, et ce "souvenir" était toujours le même ; une esclave. Et celle qui devait arriver serait la troisième, il avait reçu la première le jour de ses treize ans, lorsque son père avait estimé qu'il était devenu un homme. Mais, contrairement à son père, Alexandre n'aimait pas spécialement l'idée d'avoir des esclaves. Léonius en possédait des dizaines, voir même des centaines, qu'il traitait comme du bétail, alors qu'aux yeux d'Alexandre la petite dizaine qu'il "possédait", pour faire tourner sa maison, lui suffisait amplement, d'autant qu'il vivait seul. Par contre il avait affranchi de nombreux esclaves, qui étaient désormais ses "clients", mais surtout qui lui étaient fidèles et sur qui il pouvait compter pour ses affaires.  
On lui annonça finalement l'arrivée de son père, Alexandre se dirigea vers le vestibule pour l'accueillir comme il le devait. Lorsqu'il aperçu son père, il remarqua immédiatement le jeune femme enchaînée qui se tenait derrière lui. Comme il s'y attendait, son père était bien arrivé en compagnie d'une esclave. Elle était différente des précédentes, d'abord en raison de sa blondeur, Alexandre n'avait jamais vu de chevelure aussi claire, ensuite et surtout à cause de son regard. Un voyage, de plusieurs semaines en compagnie de Léonius, suffisait en général à calmer les esclaves les plus récalcitrants, Léonius était un homme cruel qui ne tolérait pas qu'on lui résiste, et tous finissaient par se soumettre ou par mourir. Mais pas elle.  
Elle regarda Alexandre droit dans les yeux. Elle avait de gigantesques yeux verts, ils étaient magnifiques, mais ils n'exprimaient que haine et colère, ce qu'Alexandre pouvait comprendre. Elle donnait l'impression que quelques soient les humiliations ou les brimades, elle resterait fière, même esclave, elle demeurerait libre.  
\- Kendra ?  
Il désigna la jeune femme.  
\- Emmène-là. Et montre-lui où elle devra vivre désormais.  
Léonius eut un petit sourire, il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, son fils avait immédiatement compris ce à quoi était destinée la jeune femme qui l'accompagné. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre les habitations réservées aux esclaves. Alexandre quant à lui conduisit son père jusqu'au péristyle afin d'aller s'installer dans l'exèdre.  
\- Tu vas voir c'est une petite merveille, un caractère épouvantable, certes, mais quelle vitalité... Elle va te résister longtemps, mais si tu te débrouilles bien tu parviendras à la dresser comme il se doit, enfin si pour une fois tu te comportes en homme.  
Alexandre masqua sans peine son dégoût et sa colère, il avait appris depuis longtemps que rien ne servait de discuter avec son père et qu'il était important de lui cacher ses émotions, ce dernier ne sachant que trop bien les retourner contre vous. Lorsqu'il discutait avec son père, Alexandre se contentait en général de le laisser parler, n'ouvrant la bouche que lorsque que cela était nécessaire. Se rebeller ouvertement contre Léonius pouvait s'avérer dangereux, car celui-ci ne prenait de plaisir que dans la violence et l'humiliation d'autrui.  
Son père parla longtemps, essentiellement de lui de ses campagnes et de sa vie en Bretagne, mais il finit par partir.

Ceirdwyn était complètement déboussolée, si elle avait bien tout compris, le monstre, qui l'avait arrachée aux siens et réduite en esclavage, lui avait fait traverser toutes ces contrées pour finalement l'offrir à cet homme. Ce qui était étrange c'est qu'il semblait le mépriser.  
Il l'avait à peine regardée, l'homme à qui elle "appartenait" désormais, il lui avait accordé à peine plus qu'un regard avant de la confier à une femme, une autre esclave vraisemblablement. Elle s'appelait Kendra, venait d'une région proche de la sienne et parlait une langue très similaire à la sienne, que Ceirdwyn comprenait sans peine.  
Elle la conduisit là où visiblement elle allait devoir vivre et dormir. Même si elle n'en dit rien, Ceirdwyn fut surprise, l'endroit était propre, relativement isolé pour lui permettre d'avoir un peu d'intimité et la couche semblait relativement confortable. L'autre femme la laissa seule, quelques instants, dont Ceirdwyn profita pour observer plus attentivement la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle était relativement petite, environ deux mètres sur trois et était munie de deux ouvertures une porte et une fenêtre située relativement haut et de toute façon trop étroite pour laisser passer un être humain, même menu. C'était sommairement meublé, en plus de la couche, on pouvait trouver un petit tabouret et un coffre.  
Le femme, Kendra, revint avec ce qui semblait être une assiette de nourriture, elle la tendit à Ceirdwyn.  
\- Tiens mange. Je doute fort que le maître Léonius t'ait bien nourri durant ce voyage.  
Ceirdwyn ne répondit rien et se contenta de prendre l'assiette, avant de s'asseoir sur le banc.  
\- Tu vas voir les figues sont délicieuses, particulièrement sucrées. Profites-en bien, ce sont les dernières de la saison.  
Le repas était on ne peut plus simple, mais il était copieux et c'était nettement mieux que tout ce que Ceirdwyn avait pu avaler depuis des jours, des semaines même. Il y avait du pain, quelques légumes, un morceau de viande froide et des fruits qu'elle ne connaissait pas, les fameuses figues probablement. Kendra la laissa à nouveau seule et Ceirdwyn commença à manger. Kendra revint peu après avec une bassine remplie d'eau et des linges pliés.  
\- Tiens voilà de quoi te décrasser et te changer. Quand tu auras fini laisse tes vêtements sales, l'assiette et la bassine devant la porte, je m'en occuperai plus tard, comme ça tu pourras te coucher et dormir, tu dois être épuisée. Le voyage a été long et je sais que voyager avec le maître Léonius n'est pas de tout repos. Mais tu verras, tu seras bien ici ou du moins mieux que s'il t’avait fallu vivre chez le maître Léonius, Alexandre est quelqu'un de bien, il est très différent de son père, tu verras.  
Ainsi, l'homme de qui elle dépendait désormais était le fils de celui qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici, ça expliquait le cadeau, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi ils se méprisaient.  
Ceirdwyn finit rapidement son repas, puis elle fit un brin de toilette, passa les vêtements propres que Kendra avait apportés, puis conformément à ses instructions elle laissa ses affaires sales devant la porte et alla se coucher. Et malgré tout ce qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête, elle ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans un sommeil lourd, tant elle était fatiguée.

Lorsque Ceirdwyn se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ce qui la surprit. Théoriquement les esclaves ne devaient-ils pas être levés avant leurs maîtres ? Elle se demanda pourquoi Kendra ne l'avait pas réveillée. Ceirdwyn resta un moment désemparée, se demandant quoi faire. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle finit par sortir prudemment de sa "chambre". Elle fit quelques pas au hasard des couloirs et se retrouva face à "lui". Il parut surpris de la trouver là. Elle le défia du regard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, dans l'esprit de Ceirdwyn la meilleure défense avait toujours été l'attaque et il allait vite comprendre que quoiqu'il fasse elle ne se soumettrait pas à sa volonté, elle préférait encore la mort. Il lui parla mais elle ne compris pas. Elle ne parlait pas le latin et le peu qu'elle avait appris durant le voyage, bien qu'elle ait toujours agit comme si elle ne comprenait pas, ne lui permettait pas de décrypter ce qu'il disait. Elle constata cependant que le son de sa voix n'était ni furieux, ni agressif, il semblait même plutôt concerné.  
Il était clair qu'elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Kendra était la seule de ses esclaves à parler une langue similaire à celle qui devait être la sienne, mais elle était sortie pour aller faire quelques courses et ne serait sans doute pas revenu avant un bon moment. Il fit signe à la jeune femme, dont il ignorait toujours le nom, de le suivre, puis voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il réitéra son geste. Au bout de trois fois, elle finit par consentir à le suivre et il la conduisit jusqu'aux cuisines. Une fois arrivé, il lui indiqua un siège, l'invitant à s'asseoir, puis il posa devant elle une assiette que Kendra avait du préparer à son attention. Il pouvait clairement lire la surprise dans ses yeux. Il était plus qu'évident que jamais Léonius ne s'était conduit de façon aussi courtoise avec elle. Elle hésita un certain temps avant de toucher à son assiette, puis visiblement tiraillé par la faim elle commença à manger.  
Alexandre l'observa durant son repas, elle avait une certaine distinction, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas une simple paysanne, mais probablement la fille d'un chef de clan. Et il était tout à fait dans le style de Léonius de prendre un malin plaisir à réduire à l'état de moins que rien ceux qui s’opposaient à lui, ainsi que leurs proches. C'est vraisemblablement ce qui expliquait son comportement de bravade, en plus d'avoir été déchu de son rang, elle n'avait pas du être habituée à obéir. Seulement il allait bien falloir qu'elle le fasse dans leur intérêt à tous les deux, car seuls les dieux savaient comme Léonius réagirait si elle ne finissait pas par se soumettre. Du moins en apparence. Et Alexandre ne préférait pas penser à ce qui risquerait de se passer si elle tentait de s'échapper, mais il avait la nette impression qu'elle essaierait dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion et il ne serait pas très difficile de quitter sa demeure, mais il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, Léonius aurait tôt fait de la rattraper et Alexandre n'imaginait que trop bien les sanctions qu'il leur imposerait à tous les deux. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait oublié de lui donner à boire et lui servit un verre d'eau.  
Elle dévora son repas jusqu'à la dernière miette. Elle était désormais reposée, propre et rassasiée, elle allait pouvoir se concentrer sur sa fuite. Jusqu'à présent l'endroit lui avait paru relativement vide et son "hôte" ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir lui imposer une surveillance trop rapprochée, il devrait donc être relativement facile de lui fausser compagnie. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il l'observait. Mais sans animosité, il semblait juste curieux. Elle soutint son regard et en profita pour l'observer à son tour. Il était plutôt bel homme, grand musclé et à la stature imposante, le genre d'homme que son père aurait rêvé qu'elle épouse s'il n'avait pas été romain. Il avait le cheveu coupé très court et était fraîchement rasé. Il était clair de par ses vêtements et son port qu'il s'agissait d'un homme riche et influent. Même à elle, il n'aurait pas déplu, dans d'autres lieux et d'autres circonstances, il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et le regard volontaire. Et il semblait loin d'être stupide. Mais elle était son esclave et n'avait pas l'intention de le rester longtemps.  
Un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu entra dans la pièce, il échangea quelques mots précipité avec le dénommé Alexandre, qui se leva alors subitement. Il l'attrapa sans ménagement par le bras et l'obligea à se lever. Ceirdwyn ne comprit pas ce brusque changement d'attitude, mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'en préoccuper que déjà il l'entraînait au travers des couloirs. Il la reconduisit à sa chambre et l'enferma à l'intérieur.  
Alexandre aurait nettement préféré faire les choses en douceur, mais son père venait de débarquer à l'improviste, comme à son habitude et Alexandre ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la laisser seule et qu'elle tente de s'enfuir en sa présence. Léonius verrait immédiatement sa comme un signe de faiblesse de la part d'Alexandre et n'aurait aucune pitié pour la jeune femme. Il rejoignit son père dans le vestibule avant de le conduire comme toujours à l'exèdre.

Il était à peine installé que déjà son père lançait les hostilités.  
\- Alors ? Où se trouve le cadeau que je t'ai fait ?  
\- Pour le moment Kendra est sortit et sans elle, il m'est impossible de me faire comprendre.  
\- Vas me la chercher.  
C'était exactement la réaction qu'Alexandre avait craint.  
\- Très bien.  
Alexandre se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce où il l'avait enfermée. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Sur l'instant elle eut l'air surprise de la voir. Il lui fit signe de se lever, mais elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il aurait sincèrement préféré que Kendra soit là pour lui expliquer la situation et ainsi faire les choses en douceur, mais là il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de se faire comprendre, son père risquait de s'impatienter et ça, il valait mieux l'éviter. Il la saisit donc à nouveau par le bras et la força à se lever et à le suivre.  
Une fois de plus Ceirdwyn était complètement déboussolée. À un moment, il semblait calme et comportait à peu près gentiment et l'instant d'après il était nerveux, tendu, presque violent. Ceirdwyn en avait déduit qu'il était complètement cyclothymique et il donnait vraiment l'impression d'avoir plusieurs visages. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'attendre de tous les avoir vu, elle s'enfuirait à la première occasion.  
Il la traîna à travers plusieurs couloirs, puis traversa le péristyle jusqu'à l'exèdre.  
\- Ha ! La voilà ! Toujours aussi furieuse à se que je vois. Ça lui passera tu verras. Enfin si tu t'y prends correctement bien sûr. Fais la asseoir.  
Lorsqu’Alexandre essaya de la faire asseoir, elle résista. Mais elle résista relativement peu de temps, vu le violent coup de canne que Léonius lui administra derrière les genoux.  
La douleur fut cinglante et les jambes de Ceirdwyn cédèrent immédiatement sous son poids. Elle s'effondra à terre. Seulement sa chute fut amortie par son "propriétaire", qui la tenait toujours par le bras. Décidément ses actions n'avaient vraiment aucun sens. Par contre, maintenant, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi il lui arrivait d'être aussi tendu, son père le rendait clairement nerveux. Elle releva la tête et jeta un regard haineux à son bourreau.  
\- Oh ! Regarde-la ! J'adore quand elle me lance un de ses petits regards pleins de haine ! Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. C'est tellement pathétique.  
Alexandre resta silencieux, il ne devait surtout pas provoquer la colère de son père sinon ce serait la jeune femme qui était à ses pieds qui en paierait le prix et elle risquait fort de ne pas y survivre.  
\- Au fait, il avait une raison à ma visite, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.  
Léonius prit le paquet qu'il avait apporté avec lui et en sortit un torque ouvragé, orné de motif celte et visiblement en or massif. À ses pieds, Alexandre sentit la jeune esclave réagir, il en déduit que le bijou devait lui appartenir. Son père était trop occupé à contempler l'objet et à pavoiser pour se rendre compte qu'Alexandre venait d'empêcher sa jeune esclave de se jeter sur lui.  
\- J'aurais besoin de tes contacts commerciaux afin d'être sûr de le vendre à bon prix.  
Alexandre ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait, Léonius avait suffisamment d'influence à Rome pour qu'aucun commerçant n'essaye de le tromper. Non il faisait juste ça pour le plaisir de torturer la jeune femme à ses pieds, pour lui montrer qui était le maître. Du sadique pur et simple.  
Ceirdwyn fulminait, comment ce porc osait-il profaner le collier de sa mère. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait voulu se jeter à son cou pour le lui tordre, mais son "propriétaire" l'en avait empêchée. Il avait fait sa calmement, d'une simple pression de la main sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule et se redressa, il n'était pas né celui qui la soumettrait. Elle se précipita sur le collier.  
Léonius eut un regard mauvais et lorsque la jeune femme arriva à son niveau, il la gifla. Le coup porté fut d'une telle violence qu'elle tomba à terre. Léonius s'empara du fouet qu'il prenait toujours avec lui et le tendit à son fils. Sans même que celui-ci n'était eu besoin de parler, Alexandre comprit ce que son père attendait de lui : punir l'esclave pour avoir osé se rebeller. Alexandre se retrouva donc face à un choix, soit il frappait, compromettant ainsi ses chances que la jeune femme lui fasse un jour confiance ; soit il refusait le fouet et risquait la colère de son père, ce qui n'était pas sans risque tant pour lui que pour elle. Alexandre prit le fouet et frappa.  
Ceirdwyn se recroquevilla à terre et attendit les coups. Le fouet siffla. La douleur fut cinglante, mais bien moins qu'elle n'aurait dû. Il avait amortit le coup.  
Alexandre jeta le fouet aux pieds de son père.  
\- Je la ramène dans sa chambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulaire
> 
> Tribun : Officiers de l'armée romaine qui dirigeait en alternance une légion.  
> Exèdre : Sorte de salle de réunion qui donnait sur le péristyle.  
> Péristyle : Cours ou jardin intérieur souvent orné d'une fontaine.  
> Vestibule : Pièce situé à l'entrée de la maison.  
> Torque : Collier de métal rigide 
> 
> Liens utiles :  
> http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legio_II_Augusta  
> http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bretagne_%28province_romaine%29  
> http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Esclavage_en_Rome_antique  
> http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Affranchissement


	2. Chapter 2

Dès qu'il avait été hors de vue de son père, Alexandre avait cesser de traîner comme un animal la jeune femme, qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva de terre. Elle tenta vainement de résister, mais été trop faible. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa délicatement sur sa couche. Il sortit de sa chambre préférant la laisser seule pour le moment. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre son père, Alexandre croisa Kendra qui revenait des courses.  
\- Ha, Kendra ! Tu tombes bien.  
Il y a un problème, maître ?  
\- Oui. Mon père a tenu à voir notre nouvelle arrivante et ça c'est plutôt mal passée. Elle l'a attaqué et j'ai été contraint de la punir.  
\- Vous l'avez frappée ?  
Il n'y avait pas vraiment de reproche dans sa voix, mais cela n'empêchait pas Alexandre de se sentir coupable.  
\- Il m'a tendu le fouet, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.  
\- Je vais aller m'occuper d'elle.  
\- Merci Kendra.

Des monstres, ces romains étaient des monstres, des brutes, des barbares. Elle en avait déjà eu la preuve lors de la guerre qui les avaient opposés à son peuple, mais elle en avait maintenant la confirmation. Ils avaient même osé profaner le souvenir de sa mère. Ceirdwyn entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Elle se recroquevilla sur sa couche ne sachant que craindre. Mais ce fut la voix de Kendra qui se fit entendre.  
\- Tu ne risque rien, ça n'est que moi.  
Ceirdwyn ne se retourna pas. Il était clair que Kendra avait acceptée sa situation, elle était donc complice de ce monstre. Elle sentit une main l'effleurer, mais Ceirdwyn se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule.  
\- Je sais que tu es en colère, moi aussi j'ai connu ça, j'étais comme toi lorsque je suis arrivée. Mais, crois-moi, la colère et la rancœur ne te mènerons nulle part.  
Ceirdwyn continua obstinément de tourner le dos à Kendra. Peu lui importait ce qu'elle disait, elle ne se laisserait pas berner par de belles paroles.  
\- Est-ce que tu m'autorises au moins à te soigner ?  
Elle ne répondit rien, toujours aussi immobile. Kendra du prendre son silence pour un acceptation, car elle sentit à nouveau ses mains l'effleurer, puis soulever sa tunique. Kendra appliqua ensuite un linge humide sur la blessure laissée par le fouet.  
\- Ça va apaiser la douleur.  
Effectivement les soins que lui prodiguait Kendra lui faisait du bien, aussi se laissait-elle faire. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit et surtout pas merci.  
Une fois les soins terminés, Kendra se retira lui indiquant qu'elle lui avait laissé de quoi manger.

\- Alors ?  
\- Elle n'a pas dit un mot, elle n'a même pas daigné se retourner. C'est à peine si elle m'a laisser la soigner. Elle est têtue, très têtue, bien plus que je ne l'étais. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle accepte de comprendre où se trouve son intérêt.  
\- Tu sais son nom ?  
\- Non. Depuis qu'elle est arrivé, je n'ai pas entendu une seule fois le son de sa voix.  
\- Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas lui expliquer la situation si elle refuse obstinément de communiquer.  
\- La fouetter, n'était pas forcément le meilleur moyen d'essayer de communiquer.  
Alexandre pouvait sentir la petite pointe de reproche dans sa voix. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à lui parler en tout franchise, n'hésitant plus à lui faire comprendre lorsqu'elle désapprouvait ce qu'il disait ou faisait, ce qui avait en général tendance à la faire culpabiliser, exactement comme maintenant.  
\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que si je ne l'avais pas fait c'est mon père qui s'en serait chargé et elle serait dans un bien pire état.  
Kendra ne répondit rien, mais Alexandre savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Il soupira.  
\- Je vais commencer par voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour cette histoire de collier.  
\- Quel collier ?  
\- Un collier que mon père veut que je vende et qui devait lui appartenir.  
\- Il ne peut pas le vendre lui-même ?  
\- Oh si ! Bien sur que si, mais c'est vraisemblablement un de ses coups tordus, il dore manipuler les gens et jouer avec leur existence. En attendant si je peux lui rendre le collier, elle verra peut-être ça comme un signe de bonne volonté.

Alexandre avait réussi à s'entendre avec un orfèvre qu'il connaissait bien et en qui il avait confiance. Il confirmerait la version d'Alexandre selon laquelle celui-ci lui avait confié le collier pour être vendu et qu'un commerçant étranger de passage à Rome lui en avait offert un bon prix. Alexandre avait déboursé une importante somme d'argent pour ce service, auquel s'ajoutait l'argent qu'il devait à son père pour la vente du collier, mais peu lui importait.

Cela faisait trois jours que Ceirdwyn restait obstinément allongée sur sa couche, le dos tourné vers la porte. Son "propriétaire" avait visiblement prit la décision de la maintenir enfermé, sans doute avait-il pré-sentit qu'elle essayerait de s'enfuir à la première occasion. Mais ça n'est pas ça qui la ferait céder, ni même changer d'avis. Ses journées étaient tristes à en mourir, l'attente n'était ponctuée que des visites régulières de Kendra qui venait lui porter ses repas.  
Trois jours donc qu'elle était là dans l'immobilité la plus totale. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Étrange, ça n'était pas l'heure du repas et Kendra était d'une régularité sans faille. La personne, qui était entrée, n'émit pas une parole. La seule chose que Ceirdwyn entendit, ce fut le son d'un objet métallique que l'on pose à terre, puis plus rien. Pas même le son d'une porte que l'on ferme. Elle ne se retourna pas. Quoique soit la personne dans son dos, il était hors de question qu'elle lui fasse un quelconque plaisir en lui portant un semblant d'intérêt.  
Ceirdwyn avait cependant une petite idée de l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait là. Kendra faisait toujours l'effort de lui parler, même en sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Et hormis elle, une seule personne avait des raisons de se trouver là.  
Ils restèrent très longtemps ainsi, elle résolument allongée face au mur et lui posté dans son dos. Mais la curiosité naturelle de Ceirdwyn fut la plus forte et elle finit par se retourner, intriguée malgré elle. Il était assis sur un petit fauteuil, situé dans un coin de la pièce et il la regardait. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleu azur, comme hypnotisée. Ils se fixèrent un certain temps, les yeux dans les yeux, avant qu'il ne finisse par baisser les yeux. Elle suivit son regard et découvrir, posé entre eux deux, à même le sol, le collier de sa mère. Ceirdwyn hésita un instant puis s'en saisit. Et à sa grande surprise, il ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher, il se contenta de lui sourire. Il se releva et il allait sortit quand elle l'interpella.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Alexandre se retourna surpris. C'était le premier mot qu'elle prononçait depuis son arrivée. Il lui fit signe de patienter, puis il se pressa d'aller chercher Kendra.  
Après un signe qui devait vraisemblablement lui demander de patienter, elle le vit sortir. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagner de Kendra. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis Kendra lui demanda de répéter.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Alexandre réfléchit un instant, la question n'était pas aussi simple qu'elle paraissait. S'il avait fait ça c'était pour gagner sa confiance, l devait donc se montrer le plus honnête possible. Il se tourna vers Kendra.  
\- Dis lui que visiblement ce collier est important pour elle et qu'il est donc normal que je le lui rende.  
Ceirdwyn écouta Kendra traduire la réponse et celle-ci n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux, elle lui paraissait totalement absurde.  
\- Je suis une esclave, non ? Je ne suis pas supposée avoir le droit de posséder quelque chose. Alors pourquoi ?  
Il se rassit et Kendra s'installa non loin d'eux pour continuer de traduire leur dialogue.  
\- Prenez le comme un cadeau, comme un gage de ma bonne foi. Vous êtes un esclave c'est vrai, et ni vous ni moi n'y pouvons rien changer. Mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il faille que je doive obligatoirement vous maltraiter.  
Ceirdwyn eut un reniflement méprisant, mais ne répondit rien. Il la prenait vraiment pour une imbécile d'essayer de lui faire croire qu'il ne pouvait rien à sa situation. Il avait parfaitement la possibilité de la faire libérer. Il reprit.  
\- Théoriquement je pourrais parfaitement vous affranchir ou même vous laisser vous enfuir et ne rien faire pour vous retrouver. Mais croyez-vous vraiment qu'il en serait de mais pour mon père ? Si vous en venez à vous échapper, il le prendra comme une insulte personnel, il vous traquera jusqu'à ce qu'il vous trouve et croyez moi, il vous trouvera et alors je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Vous avez voyagé avec lui pendant des semaines, vous savez de quoi il est capable.  
\- Je préfère encore la mort à la captivité !  
Elle avait littéralement crachée ses mots.  
\- Ça n'est pas la mort qui vous attend, s'il vous attrape, croyez moi, il ne vous laissera pas mourir, du moins pas tout de suite, il va vous faire souffrir longtemps, très longtemps, il aime faire durer le plaisir. Et la mort finira par être une véritable bénédiction, une délivrance. Dans votre malheur, vous avez eu une chance relative, dès le départ, il avait probablement décidé que vous seriez celle qui me reviendrait, à cause de voter caractère revêche, c'est une sorte de tradition chez lui de me ramener une esclave, plus elles sont rebelles et mieux c'est. C'est ça façon de tester mon aptitude à diriger. En tout cas, il a du relativement vous épargner durant le voyage, il fallait que vous arriviez dans un "bon état" et et qu'il vous reste du mordant.  
Épargnée ? Il osait appeler épargnée tout ce qu'elle avait subit durant le voyage ! Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Ceirdwyn devait bien s'avouer qu'effectivement, Léonuis l'avait un peu moins maltraitée que les autres, alors qu'elle s'était bien plus rebeller.  
\- Alors quoi ? Je devrais me satisfaire de ma situation sous prétexte qu'elle est moins pire que ce qu'elle aurait pu l'être ?  
Alexandre poussa un soupir las. Kendra avait raison, elle était terriblement têtue, bien plus que toutes celles à qui il avait eu à faire avant. Il ignorait totalement s'ils pourraient un jour cohabiter en paix. Il craignait que malgré les mises en garde, elle ne tente tout de même de s'enfuir.  
\- Je sais que cette situation n'a rien d'idéal et si vous voulez vraiment vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, et bien je ne vous en empêcherai pas. Pour contre si vous accepter de rester, je peux vous proposer un marché.  
Elle releva la tête, il était prêt à négocier et il avait piqué sa curiosité. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait accepter quoi que ce soit.  
\- Quel genre de marché ?  
\- Vous vous tenez tranquille, tant que mon père est à Rome, évitant ainsi de nous attirer des ennuis à vous comme à moi. Dans le même temps, je ne vous demande rien, vous vous contenterez de faire profil bas. Et lorsqu'il sera repartit faire la guerre dans sa légion et qu'il vous aura oubliée, je vous laisserais repartir. Je vous fournirais même de quoi subvenir à vos besoin le temps du voyage.  
Ceirdwyn se montra sceptique, cette proposition était trop belle pour ne pas cacher quelque chose.  
\- Vous y gagnerez quoi ?  
\- Une chose qui m'est extrêmement précieuse, la paix et la tranquillité. Si vous feignez la soumission, mon père se lassera vite du spectacle et sera moins sur mon dos.  
Elle restait méfiante.  
\- Où est le piège ?  
Lex s'était promis de lui dire toute la vérité et il tiendrait parole.  
\- Mon père ne repartira pas avant deux bonnes années.  
\- QUOI ?  
Elle était de nouveau en colère, Lex pouvait le voir à ses yeux, qui semblait lancer des éclairs. Il remarqua alors à quel point elle était belle. Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant. Cette révélation le troubla.  
\- Je suis désolé, mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous proposer.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que dans deux ans vous tiendrez parole ?  
\- Rien. Je ne peux que vous demander de me faire confiance, ce qui dans les circonstances présentes n'est pas vraiment évident, je vous l'accorde. Mais on peux décider que vous restiez le temps que nous apprenions à mieux nous connaitre, mais que vous pouvez briser notre accord quand vous le souhaitez et partir. Par contre je ne peux vous garantir que je pourrais couvrir vos arrières, mon père a bien trop d'influence dans cette ville.  
Elle émit un son qui avait tout du grognement animal, mais ne répondit rien. Alexandre avait l'impression d'être face à un loup méfiant, sauvage et libre. Il allait devoir l'apprivoiser et ça ne serait pas facile, on apprivoise pas un loup. Et il ignorait totalement si elle acceptait ou non le marché.  
Il se releva et Kendra fit de même.  
\- Désormais vous êtes libre de choisir le chemin que vous voulez prendre.  
Il s'apprêta à sortir et se retourna une dernière fois.  
\- Je ne sais même pas votre nom.  
Elle releva son regard vert dans sa direction, puis après un moment d'hésitation, elle lui répondit.  
\- Ceirdwyn.  
\- Alexandre.

Il s'inclina pour la saluer et sortit, laissant derrière lui une Ceirdwyn plus que perplexe. Elle ne savait que penser de cette discussion. D'un certain côté elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de fuir loin d'ici, de cet homme, de ce romain qui l'avait réduite en esclavage et peut importe les risques. Mais de l'autre, une petite voix insidieuse semblait lui dire que peut-être elle pouvait lui faire confiance, après tout au départ, il n'était pour rien dans cette situation. Et rien ne l'obligeait à venir lui parler comme il l'avait fait, il aurait pu se contenter d'essayer de la faire obéir à coup de fouet. Et puis il lui avait rendu le collier de sa mère.  
Ceirdwyn se rallongea sur sa couche, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Certaines de ses certitudes concernant Alexandre avaient été ébranlées. Elle ne pouvait plus agir son un coup de tête comme elle en avait l'habitude, il en allait de sa vie.

\- Tu penses qu'elle va écouter ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Cela vaudrait mieux pour elle, mais elle a l'air tellement têtue, que les dieux seuls savent ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire. Si jamais elle choisissait de rester, vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez faire d'elle ?  
\- Pas la moindre. Elle à l'air loin d'être bête et plusieurs choses me font penser qu'elle devait avoir une position sociale assez élevée là d'où elle vient. Je doute fort qu'elle est l'habitude des travaux domestiques et il est très peu probable qu'elle s'y prête de bon cœur. Enfin laissons les choses se faire et on verra avec le temps. Pour le moment laissons là se balader à sa guise dans la villa, mais sans la quitter trop des yeux, histoire qu'elle s'acclimate à son nouvel environnement.  
\- Très bien. Rien d'autre ?  
\- Non. À part veiller à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le demander.  
\- En effet. Je veillerais à ce que tout se passe du mieux possible pour elle.  
\- Merci Kendra.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois que Ceirdwyn avait eu cette discussion des plus étranges avec Alexandre et elle était forcée de constater, que pour le moment il tenait parole. Elle jouissait d'une relative liberté, qui lui laissait parfaitement la possibilité de rompre l'accord tacite qu'ils avaient fait et de fuir loin d'ici et il n'avait rien exigé d'elle si ce n'est de servir un plateau les quelques fois où son père était venu lui rendre une visite. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'ennuyer ferme. Elle errait à travers la maison, observait les gens dans leurs activités quotidiennes, tentait de comprendre les paroles échangées, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir combler son ennuis, pas même la perspective d'une fuite. Elle avait l'impression de mourir à petits feux.  
Pour le moment, elle se languissait à l'ombre des colonnes du péristyle. Il faisait relativement chaud pour un début d'automne, le temps, ici, était très différents de chez elle et Ceirdwyn pouvait ainsi profiter de la cours, plutôt que de rester cloîtrée à l'intérieur. Puis soudain, le silence de la cours fut troublé par des bruits de pas. Une petite fille de huit ou neuf ans, portant une amphore qui était clairement trop lourde pour elle, traversait la cours d'un pas peu sûr. Tellement peu sûr, qu'après avoir trébuché plusieurs fois, elle chuta et l'amphore avec elle. L'amphore ne résista pas au choc et se brisa, laissant le liquide rouge qu'elle contenait, probablement du vin, couler sur les pavés. Ceirdwyn se redressa, elle allait se diriger vers l'enfant, lorsqu'elle vit Alexandre sortir de la bibliothèque, dans laquelle il travaillait en général et se précipiter vers l'enfant. À la grande surprise de Ceirdwyn, au lieu de la réprimander comme elle s'y attendait, elle le vit se pencher vers la petite fille et l'aider à se relever, vérifiant au passage qu'elle n'était pas blessée.  
Alexandre échangea un sourire avec l'enfant, avant de la renvoyer au près de Kendra, afin qu'elle lui trouve une activité plus adaptée à son jeune âge. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison, qui faisait qu'Alexandre possédait des enfants esclaves, il ne voulait pas les séparer de leurs parents et il s'arrangeait pour qu'il ne leur soit confié que de petites taches simples et faciles, mais là plus part du temps, les jeunes enfants jouaient dans un lieu qui leur était réservé. Lorsqu'il se releva, il découvrit Ceirdwyn qui l'observait avec des yeux ronds. La surprise se lisait très clairement sur son visage. Alexandre avait parfaitement conscience que son comportement était assez inhabituel, il l'était déjà pour ses concitoyens, alors qu'est-ce cela devait être pour elle. Il lui sourit et l'observa une seconde. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle s'était tenue plutôt tranquille depuis leur discussion, un peu trop même, Alexandre avait la désagréable impression qu'elle risquait de se laisser dépérir. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il lui fit signe de le suivre.  
Elle obtempéra et le suivit jusque à la cuisine, où se trouvait Kendra. L'enfant était là, finissant d'être soigner avant d'être envoyer faire une nouvelle tâche.  
\- Kendra, j'ai besoin de tes talents de traductrice.  
Il l'avait mené jusqu'à Kendra, Ceirdwyn en déduisit donc, qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.  
\- Dis lui, que je sais qu'elle a du faire des efforts, pour mettre sa fierté de côté et faire profil bas et que je lui en suis reconnaissant. Mais j'ai la sensation que son ennuis est en train de la détruire intérieurement.  
Décidément, il la surprenait chaque fois un peu plus. Il arrivait à saisir son ressenti avec une aisance surprenante. Il avait raison, son ennui allait finir par la tuer, mais pas seulement. Elle avait surtout perdue tout espoir de quitter un jour ces lieux. Elle savait que même si sortir de la villa serait relativement facile, elle ne parviendrait à rejoindre son village, c'était bien trop loin et sans vivres, ni moyen de transport, elle n'avait aucune chance. Et c'était sans parler de Leonius qui se lancerait immanquablement à ses trousses. Elle se laissa tomber sur un siège, elle se sentait vraiment démoralisée.  
Alexandre vint s'installer près d'elle.  
\- Sincèrement j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous, seulement j'ignore quoi.  
Ceirdwyn lança un regard un peu interloqué à Kendra, elle voulait être sûre qu'elle avait bien compris, l'homme en face d'elle était-il réellement en train de lui demander s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Kendra qui lui confirma son impression. À voir son regard, Ceirdwyn était à peu près sûr qu'Alexandre ferait tout son possible pour lui accorder ce qu'elle demanderait, mais que voulait-elle exactement ? Rentrer chez elle, plus le temps passait et moins Ceirdwyn était persuadée que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Si tenter qu'elle puisse parvenir à son village qu'y trouverait-elle ? Des ruines ? Dans quel état les romains avaient-ils pu laisser les lieux ? Et les gens ? Elle était quasiment certaine que son père avait périr sous les coups des romains. Et vu comment elle le connaissait son époux avait probablement survécu, il était doué pour ça, il savait toujours suivre le sens du vent, c'était un homme opportuniste et brutal. Non Ceirdwyn ne voulait pas rentrer. Sa vie n'était qu'un vide béant et elle ne savait plus comment le remplir.  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
Elle se demanda alors, de quoi rêvait-elle lorsqu'elle était enfant ? Ceirdwyn tenta de se replonger dans cette période de félicité, avant son mariage, avant les romains, avant que tout ne se dégrade. Elle rêvait d'aventures, d'aller voir plus loin, de découvrir de nouvelles choses, de connaissances. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui offrir de cela. Elle ne pouvait sortir de la villa et il leur était impossible de communiquer sans intermédiaire, vu qu'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue. Peut-être que faire l'effort d'apprendre à parler le latin lui permettrait de s'ouvrir de nouvelles perspectives, ou tout simplement de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler.  
Il était dans les habitudes d'Alexandre de ressentir de l'empathie pour les gens qui l'entouraient, i compris ses esclaves et affranchies. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus avec cette femme. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir la comprendre, même sans que des mots aient besoin d'être échangés.  
\- Peut-être, pour commencer, Kendra pourrait-elle vous aider à apprendre notre langue, ça pourrait vous occupé un peu et rompre votre isolement.  
Ceirdwyn releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Alexandre. Comment avait-il réussi à mettre des mots sur ses propres pensées, comment un homme, qu'elle était supposé haïr, arrivait à la comprendre mieux que n'importe qui auparavant.

Durant plusieurs semaines, Ceirdwyn se retrouva donc une à deux heures par jour avec Kendra, pour des "leçons" de latin, dans le tablinium qu'Alexandre avait mis à leur disposition. Dès qu'il l'avait vu la première fois, Alexandre avait vite compris que Ceirdwyn était loin d'être bête. Mais la vitesse avec laquelle elle apprenait sa langue était assez stupéfiante. Kendra lui avait loué ses progrès étonnants et il avait donc prit la décision d'espionner l'une de leurs conversations. Mais constater par soi-même était différent que de l'entendre dire, il était très étonné de voir avec quelle aisance elle s'exprimait, alors qu'elle aurait du tout juste commencer à former des phrases. Il pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux femmes.  
\- C'est vraiment surprenant de constater la vitesse avec laquelle vous apprenez.  
Ceirdwyn se retourna, surprise de le trouver là.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je ne doutais pas une seule seconde de votre aptitude à apprendre notre langue, mais je suis vraiment épaté par le peu de temps qu'il vous a fallu.  
\- Je ne parle pas encore très bien votre langue, je me débrouille tout juste.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, je pense que vous débrouillez très bien, maintenant il vous faut surtout de pratique.  
Il tendit une main, dans sa direction.  
\- Que diriez vous d'aller nous promener ? Nous pourrions en profiter pour parler, je crois que discuter seuls et sans intermédiaire, pourrait nous être bénéfique. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?  
Ceirdwyn réfléchit un instant à la proposition, elle n'était pas certaine de lui faire entièrement confiance, mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse t'y avoir un piège. Il avait l'air d'être plutôt honnête et jamais encore il n'avait faillit à sa parole. Alors elle se leva et prit la main d'Alexandre.  
\- D'accord.  
Lorsque Ceirdwyn fut debout, Alexandre lâcha sa main et il l'invita à le suivre. Ils traversèrent rapidement la cour pour parvenir aux jardins. Ceirdwyn, qui s'était contenté de lézarder dans le péristyle, sans osé approcher des jardins, fut surprise par la beauté de ceux-ci.  
\- C'est un très bel endroit.  
\- Vous n'étiez jamais venu jusque là ?  
\- Je n'avais pas osé.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Elle réfléchit une seconde.  
\- Je ne sais pas. J'avais peur d'être tenté, je crois.  
\- Tenté ?  
\- De fuir.  
\- Donc vous ne voulez plus fuir ?  
\- Pour aller où ?  
\- Comment ça ? Je pensais que vous aviez envie de rentrer chez vous.  
Ceirdwyn poussa un soupire. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer ça.  
\- Bien sûr que j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Mais je sais pas ce que je pourrais trouver si je retournais là-bas. Mon père était la seule personne à qui je tenais et il est probablement mort. Je suis quasiment sûr que votre père l'a tué.  
\- Vous n'avez plus d'autre famille ?  
\- Non, ma mère est morte, quand j'étais petite. Le collier, que vous m'avez rendu, il lui appartenait. C'est la seule chose d'elle que j'ai encore.  
Maintenant, Alexandre comprenait mieux son attachement pour ce collier, lui aussi avait perdu sa mère étant jeune et il tenait plus que tout au seul objet qu'il lui restait d'elle, une petite fibule en argent, qu'il portait attaché dans les replis de sa toge, à l'abris des regards indiscrets.  
\- Ma mère aussi est morte lorsque j'étais enfant. La maladie l'a emporté, je n'avais pas huit ans.  
Alexandre n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet, mais elle faisait l'effort de s'ouvrir à lui, alors il se devait d'en faire de même.  
Ceirdwyn fut surprise par cette confession, elle savait qu'Alexandre s'efforçait d'être franc avec elle, afin de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de franchise.  
\- Je suis désolée.  
Alexandre eut un sourire un peu triste.  
\- C'était il y a longtemps.  
Elle parut chercher ses mots un instant.  
\- Oui, mais ça n'a pas du être facile de grandir avec un père comme le votre. Moi, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un père qui avait de l'affection pour moi.  
\- Mon père était souvent absent et j'ai eu la chance d'avoir Kendra pour veiller sur moi. C'était la nourrice de mon frère et elle m'a apporté l'affection que mon père n'a jamais pu me donner.  
\- Je comprend mieux la relation un peu particulière qu'il y a entre vous.  
\- Oui.  
Il y eut un court silence entre eux.  
\- Où est votre frère ?  
\- Lui aussi est malheureusement décédé. Je suis le seul à avoir survécu au delà de l'âge de trois ans.  
Voilà encore une chose qu'il avait en commun.  
\- C'est la même chose pour moi, aucun de mes frères et sœurs n'a survécu.  
Ils continuèrent de se balader un moment en silence, avant qu'Alexandre ne reprenne la conversation.  
\- Vous n'étiez pas heureuse, chez vous ?  
\- J'étais mariée à un homme, je croyais pouvoir avoir confiance en lui, mais il n'en était pas digne finalement. Il m'a trahit. C'est lui qui nous a vendu aux romains, afin de mettre la main sur les terres de mon père. C'est pour ça qu'il m'avait approchée au départ.  
\- Mais en vous épousant, celle-ci ne lui revenait pas automatiquement, vu que vous n'avez pas de frère ?  
Il paraissait surpris. Les choses ne devaient vraisemblablement pas fonctionner de la même manière ici.  
\- Non. À la mort de mon père, ses terres m'auraient appartenues de droits. Mon époux ne possédait rien avant et pas plus une fois marié. C'est moi qui aurait prit les décisions importantes concernant ces terres. Chez moi, les biens d'une femme lui appartiennent, mariée ou pas  
\- Surprenant. Les romains voient les vôtres comme des barbares ignorant, mais je me rend compte qu'ils sont encore plus loin de la réalité que je ne le croyais.  
Elle hésita un court instant.  
\- Des barbares, c'est donc ainsi que vous nous voyez, alors que c'est vous qui venez piller nos terres.  
Le ton de sa voix était hautement ironique et Alexandre pouvait dire que la colère n'était pas loin.  
\- Je sais. Mon peuple est un peuple très conquérant, nos dirigeants ont toujours voulu étendre l'empire le plus loin possible. Vous n'êtes malheureusement que les derniers d'un liste de peuples bafoués.  
\- Charmant.  
\- Pour en revenir à votre époux, il est fort possible qu'il soit mort.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- J'imagine sans peine ce que mon père ou l'un de ses généraux a pu lui proposer en échange de sa trahison, mais connaissant mon père, il est fort peu probable que votre époux ait obtenu quoi que ce soit de lui. La parole de mon père n'a aucune valeur et lorsqu'il a obtenu ce qu'il désirait il se débarrasse de tout ce qui serait susceptible de le gêner. Je doute fort qu'il est eu envie de garder un homme prêt à trahir les siens à la première occasion, parmi ses alliés. Et il devait avoir des vus sur les terres de votre père.  
\- Si tel est le cas, alors Baglan a eu ce qu'il méritait. Malheureusement ça ne me donne pas plus de raison de vouloir rentrer. Que puis-je faire seule contre vos légions ?  
Alexandre n'avait malheureusement rien à répondre à cela. Ils continuèrent leur promenade en silence, réfléchissant chacun de leur côté à l'étrange échange, qu'ils venaient d'avoir.  
Alexandre était plutôt content d'avoir enfin pu établir le contact avec cette femme si étrange, si étrangère et en même temps tellement familière. Ceirdwyn de son côté restait perplexe, plus elle apprenait à connaître l'homme à ses côtés, plus il s'éloignait de l'idée qu'elle avait de lui. Il n'avait rien d'une brute conquérante, qui se croyait supérieur. Il paraissait intelligent et semblait très à l'écoute, mais surtout, il donnait l'impression d'être un homme ouvert. Si bien qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Son cœur lui criait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, mais sa tête restait méfiante. Depuis Baglan, elle avait perdue toute confiance dans les hommes. Elle avait cru épouser un homme respectueux et aimable, pour découvrir une brute ambitieuse, qui n'avait pas hésité à les trahir, elle et les siens. Elle ne voulait pas commettre une deuxième fois la même erreur.  
Alexandre la ramena jusqu'à la cuisine où elle passait souvent ses journées à parler avec Kendra, avant de prendre congé.

Ceirdwyn passa le reste de la journée et une partie de la nuit à se demander ce qui allait découler de cette discussion. Mais elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise, lorsque le lendemain vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Alexandre vint la chercher pour une autre promenade et surtout une nouvelle discussion. Et même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, elle avait vraiment espéré qu'il viendrait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Tablinium : pièce de réception ou d'étude.  
> La fibule : agrafe, généralement en métal, qui sert à fixer les extrémités d'un vêtement.
> 
> http://home.scarlet.be/%7Epibourg/Arria%20Marcella_bestanden/image016.gif  
> http://www-personal.umich.edu/%7Ebkh/rome/images/5-23/523-1_854%20Garden%20of%20the%20House%20of%20Loreius%20Tiburtinus%20II-2-1.jpg  
> http://www.guidesvoyages.be/pompei/images3D/jardin.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Et naturellement sans que ni Alexandre, ni Ceirdwyn ne l'ait vraiment prémédité, ces balades devinrent une habitude quasiment quotidienne. Elles se succédèrent ainsi des jours durant, semblable et pourtant toujours différentes. Ils échangeaient beaucoup, surtout sur leurs vies, leurs cultures, parlaient de leur passés, de leurs envies. Ils s'apprivoisaient mutuellement, lentement mais sûrement, en apprenant à se connaître l'un l'autre. Ceirdwyn avait progressivement cessé de voir en Alexandre un barbare violent et cruel, pour découvrir l'homme intelligent et sensible qu'il était. Et Alexandre se rendait compte un peu plus chaque jour que la femme à ses côtés, étrangère de surcroît, valait n'importe quel homme romain, sur le plan intellectuel, et même plus. Elle était brillante, d'une grande sensibilité et forte, incroyablement forte, elle avait résisté à Léonius et peu d'hommes en étaient capables.  
Voyant les progrès sidérant de Ceirdwyn en matière de langage et devant son esprit si aiguisé, si avide dans apprendre toujours plus, une idée avait progressivement germé dans la tête d'Alexandre.

Ce jour là, tout avait commencé comme d'ordinaire, ils discutaient une fois de plus, tout en se promenant dans les jardins, quand quelque chose avait basculé.  
\- Je me demandais si tu avais appris à lire et écrire ?  
\- Non. Mon peuple a plus une tradition oral, seul les druides savent lire et écrire et par conséquent que des hommes. Mais j'avoue que c'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours fascinée. Consigner son savoir sur un support pour qu'il reste après sa mort... Tu imagines la quantité de savoir que l'on a et que l'on peut emmagasiner de cette manière ?  
Alexandre sourit.  
\- Et ça te plairait d'apprendre ?  
Ceirdwyn s'arrêta brusquement, comme clouée sur place. Elle devait avoir mal entendu, il ne pouvait en être autrement, il ne pouvait avoir dit ce qu'elle avait cru entendre.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je me demandais si ça te plairait d'apprendre à lire et à écrire. Le latin bien évidement, je n'écris pas plus ta langue que je ne la parle, malheureusement.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que j'ai envie de t'apprendre.  
Décidément il ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre. Elle ne pouvait empêcher une certaine euphorie de s'emparer d'elle, mais ce fut sa nature suspicieuse qui l'emporta.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je sais que tu en es capable et que ça pourrait nous être bénéfique et même utile à tous les deux.  
Ceirdwyn ne voyait pas bien en quoi le fait de lui apprendre à lire pouvait avoir des avantages pour Alexandre.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- D'abord parce que cela chasserait définitivement ton ennui, ce qui te rendrait plus prompte à patienter jusqu'au départ de mon père, nous épargnant à toi comme à moi bien des ennuis avec le dit père. Et que je pense sincèrement que si tu savais lire cela pourrait m'être utile. Tu t'en es aperçu, je pense, que tant au niveau des habitudes que des actes je diffère beaucoup des miens et ça ne plait pas forcément à tout le monde et plus particulièrement à mon père, qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'est que je suive ses traces. Il y a donc peu de personne en qui je puisse avoir une totale confiance. Je ne peux compter que sur les esclaves que j'ai affranchi, et encore pas tous. Et parmi toutes ces personnes aucune n'est aussi intelligente que toi.  
Ceirdwyn resta de nouveau interdite, le compliment était plus que surprenant, venant d'un homme qui avait été élevé dans l'idée que les femmes n'était guère plus intelligente que du bétail, comment Alexandre en était-y venu à avoir de telles opinons, si éloignées des celles des siens. Cependant quelque chose la tracassait toujours.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux avoir confiance en moi ?  
\- L'instinct. Quelque chose me dit que si tu as trop d'honneur trop de fierté pour trahir un serment. Rien ne me dit que tu accepteras de travailler pour moi, mais si tu le fais j'ai la certitude que tu tiendras parole. Je tenais aussi à te dire que cette proposition n'est pas soumise à condition, tu peux choisir d'apprendre à lire, sans pour autant accepter de travailler pour moi. J'ai envie de faire ça pour toi, disons que c'est ma façon de racheter les crimes de mon père.  
\- Est-ce que je peux prendre le temps d'u réfléchir ?  
\- Bien sûr. Tu as même le droit de changer d'avis.  
\- Tu sais, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange.  
Il lui sourit.  
\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent et je peux te retourner le compliment.

Ceirdwyn avait retourné dans sa tête la proposition d'Alexandre dans tous les sens, les pours, les contres et finalement la tentation avait été la plus forte. Elle n'avait même pas eu la force d'attendre la promenade suivante, une sorte d'excitation s'était emparée elle. Elle allait apprendre à lire. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle avait à peine osé caresser l'idée, et là, ça devenait une possibilité.  
La nuit était déjà tombée et Ceirdwyn se dirigeait d'un pas discret mais déterminé, vers la bibliothèque, où elle savait, de façon quasiment certaine, qu'Alexandre était toujours en train de travailler. Elle pénétra tellement silencieusement dans la pièce qu'il ne parut pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle hésita un court moment, puis racla sa gorge afin de se faire connaître.  
Au bruit, Alexandre redressa la tête, surpris. Sa surprise fut encore plus grande quand il vit, qui venait le déranger à une heure si tardive. Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir à cette heure de la nuit ? Est-esse en rapport avec la proposition qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt dans la journée ? Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
\- Je peux t'aider ?  
\- Non. Je euh...  
Elle parut hésiter un instant.  
\- En fait, je suis simplement venu te dire que j'acceptais ta proposition.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire. Jamais Alexandre n'aurait pensé qu'elle accepte si vite. Décidément, elle ne cessait de le surprendre, il lui découvrait un côté impulsif, impatient, qu'il ne lui avait encore pas vu.  
\- Alors nous commencerons demain. Viens me retrouvez ici après le repas de midi, j'aurais alors un peu de temps à te consacrer.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Et maintenant tu devrais aller dormir, apprendre sera plus facile, si tu es reposée.  
Ceirdwyn se releva, souhaita une bonne nuit à Alexandre et disparut dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, Ceirdwyn se réveilla à l'aurore, pas vraiment surprise par sa propre impatience. Elle tourna ensuite en rond une bonne partie de la matinée, incapable de se concentrer, ni de faire quoi que ce soit de constructif. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs l'air de beaucoup amuser Kendra, qui devait sans nul doute avoir une petite idée de ce qui se tramait, vu qu'elle paraissait toujours au courant de tout. Ceirdwyn, elle la soupçonnait même d'être la confidente d'Alexandre et se demandait d'ailleurs s'il ne lui avait pas un jour fait une proposition similaire.  
Ce n'est qu'au début de l'après-midi, que Ceirdwyn rejoint Alexandre pour sa première leçon.  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son bureau, elle constata avec étonnement, qu'il avait aménagé un petit espace rien que pour elle, une table, un siège, un cousin et quelques ustensiles dont elle ignorait encore le nom, mais dont elle soupçonnait l'usage. Elle se sentit étrangement touchée par cette petite attention, Alexandre avait le don de faire appelle en elle à des sentiments auxquels elle ne s'attendait pas, il parvenait à éveiller de la tendresse, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pu possible après Baglan, surtout venant d'un homme.  
Il l'invita à s'asseoir et elle s'installa à la place qui lui était réservée. Alexandre vint alors s'installer près d'elle. Il déposa ensuite devant elle un papyrus couvert de signes qui lui parurent inévitablement étranges, étrangers.  
\- Ce sont des lettres. Chacune d'entre elle représente un son et en les combinant on obtient des mots. Ça peut paraître simple comme ça, mais c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît.  
Durant la première partie de la leçon Alexandre apprit donc à Ceirdwyn à identifier les différentes lettres et les sons associés. Puis voyant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en rester là, mais ayant la nécessité de se remettre au travail, Alexandre lui tendit une petite tablette de cire et un stylet puis l'invita à retracer les lettres pour s'entraîner. Ce qu'elle fit, jusqu'à une heure avancée de l'après-midi.  
Régulièrement Alexandre jetait un coup d'œil dans sa direction, véritablement fasciné par la concentration dont elle faisait preuve. Il sut alors qu'il avait eu raison, elle était non seulement capable d'apprendre à lire, mais aussi, probablement à compter. Il était désormais certain que si elle venait à accepter sa proposition de travailler pour lui elle serait d'une aide précieuse.  
Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il vint se réinstaller près d'elle. Il jeta un œil à la tablette de cire, elle s'en sortait remarquablement bien, surtout pour quelqu'un qui commençait à peine à apprendre.  
\- Je suis très impressionné, je me demande où tu as bien pu acquérir une telle dextérité.  
\- Des heures et des heures de broderie.

Et elle avait progressé vite au fil des leçons, ses progrès avaient été fulgurants. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment surpris Alexandre, avant même de commencer les leçons, il avait su qu'il en serait ainsi. Comment les hommes pouvaient-ils croire les femmes stupides. Ceirdwyn était probablement plus intelligente que la grande majorité des gens qu'il avait connu jusque là.  
Elle passait désormais une grande partie de son temps dans la bibliothèque lisant tout ce qui pouvait passer à sa portée, poèmes, traités philosophiques, pièces de théâtre... Alexandre en venait même à se demander, s'il n'allait pas lui apprendre le grec, aussi, ça lui permettrait d'ouvrir encore un peu plus son horizon et puis ça pourrait leur être utile à tous les deux.  
Pour l'heure, il l'observait discrètement, elle était à demi-allongée sur une banquette et lisait. Elle semblait même totalement fascinée par l'Odyssée d'Homère. Déjà, il lui avait fallu moins d'une semaine pour dévorer l'Iliade, mais là elle était presque obsédée, c'est à peine si elle avait quitté le livre pour manger et dormir. Il déposa une assiette de fruits à côté d'elle, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle se nourrissait bien, mais elle fit à peine attention à sa présence, ne daignant même pas lui accorder un regard. Alexandre ne s'en formalisa pas, il préférait la voir comme ça, qu'en train de broyer du noir et de dépérir.

C'est dans un soupir, que finalement, après presque quatre jours, Ceirdwyn referma l'Odyssée. Elle s'allongea complètement sur la banquette et fixa le plafond.  
\- C'était bien ?  
Ceirdwyn se tourna vers la voix et vit Alexandre dans l'encadré de la porte, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était là.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- L'Odyssée t'a plu ?  
\- Oh ! Oui, beaucoup.  
Ceirdwyn se remit à fixer le plafond. Et après un instant de silence, elle reprit la parole.  
\- Il t'est déjà arrivé de voyager ?  
Alexandre fut un peu surpris par la question et en même temps, pas tant que ça. L'Odyssée racontait le plus fantastique des voyages et pour quelqu'un comme elle se devait être vraiment fascinant. Il vint s'installer près d'elle.  
\- Oui. Autrefois, ça m'est arrivé assez régulièrement, pour les affaires. Je me rendais dans les différents comptoirs de l'Empire pour négocier avec les marchands. Et puis ça me permettait de m'éloigner de mon père lorsque celui-ci était à Rome.  
\- Tu es allé loin ?  
\- J'ai surtout voyagé dans le sud et dans les comptoirs d'Orient. La Grèce, l'Égypte... L'Égypte te plairait beaucoup je crois. Il est arrivé que des femmes y règnent comme des hommes. C'est un pays fascinant, beaucoup de monuments témoignent de sa grandeur, mais comme de nombreux ennemis de Rome, cette grandeur appartient désormais au passé. Je t'amènerai des manuscrits de Manéthon ou Hérodote, qui compte leurs histoires, si ça t'intéresse.  
\- Ce serait avec plaisir.  
Il y eut un court silence avant que Ceirdwyn ne reprenne.  
\- Et tu ne voyages plus ?  
Depuis qu'elle vivait ici, chez lui, elle ne l'avait jamais vu quitter la maison plus de quelques heures.  
\- Très rarement, mes affaires ont pris une telle ampleur, que je ne peux plus voyager autant qu'avant, je suis contraint de rester ici pour tout coordonner et obligé de confier cette tache à des personnes de confiance.  
\- Ça ne te manque pas ?  
\- Si parfois. Je me sentais plus libre, alors. J'avais l'impression que tout était possible, qu'il me suffirait de me glisser dans cette foule étrangère et disparaître pour devenir un autre. Mais, je n'ai jamais eu le courage. Heureusement, il me reste la lecture. C'est un bon moyen de s'évader.  
Ceirdwyn s'avait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. En l'espace de quelques semaines son univers s'était incroyablement agrandit. Elle avait découvert des choses, des concepts, des idées que son imagination pourtant débordante n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'oser effleurer.  
\- Tu crois qu'un jour moi aussi, je pourrais partir voir ailleurs ?  
\- Lorsque mon père sera repartir, alors rien ne t'en empêchera. Tu pourras repartir chez toi ou bien aller voir ailleurs.  
\- Une femme ? Seule ? Tu y crois vraiment ?  
\- Non, tu as raison. Mais je te promets de te faire voyager autant que possible à travers les livres que je te ramènerais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'Iliade et l'Odyssée : poèmes épiques du poète grec Homère, contant respectivement la guerre de Troie et le voyage d'Ulysse.  
> Manéthon : historien égyptien, on lui doit la classification des pharaons par dynastie.  
> Hérodote : historien grec, qui écrivit beaucoup sur l'Égypte.


	5. Chapter 5

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Ceirdwyn comprenne les rudiments de l'algèbre et qu'elle puisse ainsi assister Alexandre dans nombre ses taches quotidiennes. Et elle était fascinée de voir comment il gérait ses affaires, il faisait ça avec beaucoup de finesse, c'était surprenant, ce qui était encore plus surprenant c'était le plaisir que Ceirdwyn éprouvait à l'aider dans ses tâches, elle avait l'impression de revivre. Le simple fait d'avoir une activité, un but, lui apportait une grande satisfaction. Malheureusement les hommes de la maison n'appréciaient pas tous qu'elle soit traitée comme leur égale, voir même mieux, la place de secrétaire était assez prisée. À leurs yeux, ça n'était pas normal.  
Alexandre quant à lui avait eu dès le départ la confirmation qu'il avait eu raison de lui apprendre à lire afin de lui confier le travail de secrétaire. Elle était efficace, appliquée et le fait qu'il apprécie sa présence à ses côtés n'était pas négligeable. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler et se confier. Bien sûr, il y avait Kendra, mais elle représentait plus une figure maternelle, et les autres esclaves et affranchis conservaient toujours une distance avec lui et une sorte de hiérarchie qui empêchait toutes relations poussées. Alors que Ceirdwyn avait suffisamment de caractère pour que leurs rapports se fassent d'égale à égal. Et il l'appréciait pour ça.

Ce matin là, il avait su d'instinct que la journée serait mauvaise. D'abord la livraison qu'il attendait, était arrivé en retard et dans un état épouvantable. Visiblement le convoi avait essuyé des intempéries, ce qui avait endommagé une bonne partie de la cargaison. Ensuite, son père lui avait rendu l'une de ses horripilantes visites surprises. Alexandre avait la désagréable sensation que ce dernier tramait quelque chose, mais sans avoir aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Le seul point positif, c'est que désormais, il ne semblait plus s'intéresser à Ceirdwyn, peut-être avait-il été déçu qu'elle ne résiste pas plus longtemps ou qu'elle ne tente pas de s'enfuir. Oh Alexandre ne doutait pas que son père aurait adoré qu'elle tente de s'enfuir, il aurait alors pu s'en donner à cœur joie et la chasser. Léonius adorait "chasser l'humain" et ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait ramené Ceirdwyn jusqu'à Rome dans cette optique. Et pour finir, il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le sol, une douleur violente lui vrillant le bras, après avoir glissé sur une flaque d'huile, elle-même résultat de la chute d'une amphore. Non, décidément cette journée était loin d'être bonne.  
Maintenant, il était allongé, sur son lit, le médecin était passé un peu plus tôt lui avait immobilisé le bras et donné une préparation à partir d'écorce de saule blanc pour soulager la douleur. Il risquait de devoir garder le lit pendant plusieurs jours et il devrait probablement être assisté pendant encore plus longtemps.

\- Ceirdwyn ?  
Elle releva le nez de son livre.  
\- Un problème Kendra ?  
\- Non, non, mais je vais devoir m'absenter durant un petit moment.  
\- Oh. Comment ça ?  
\- Un enfant est né parmi les esclaves du maître Léonius, la mère est morte en couche et on a réussi à faire croire que l'enfant non plus n'avait pas survécu et à le sortir de la villa sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive. Je le conduis chez des amis de maître Alexandre qui n'ont pas d'enfants et qui ont accepté d'en prendre soin et de l'élever comme le leur.  
\- J'imagine facilement que l'enfant a plus de chance de survivre dans ses conditions.  
\- En effet et comme c'est à Capoua, je serais absente au moins une semaine.  
\- Très bien. J'espère que le voyage se déroulera sans encombre.  
\- Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, le temps est de retour au beau et la route est assez fréquentée.  
\- Bon voyage alors.

C'était bien sa chance, Kendra était partir pour plusieurs jours de voyage, les deux esclaves qui travaillaient pour lui, venaient de partir pour leur port d'Ostie, afin de récupérer des marchandises, pour remplacer celles qui avaient été perdue et il s'était toujours blessé au bras et dans l'incapacité d'effectuer certaines tâches. Il ne restait donc plus que Ceirdwyn pour l'aider dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à lui demander ça, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il partit donc à sa recherche et la trouva sans grande surprise en train de lire dans le tablinium.  
\- Ceirdwyn ?  
Elle redressa la tête surprise, il était rarissime qu'il prenne la peine de l'interrompre dans sa lecture, il fallait vraiment que se soit important ou bien urgent.  
\- Un problème ?  
\- En fait, oui.  
\- Que ce passe-t-il ?  
\- C'est un peu embarrassant, mais j'ai un service à te demander. D'ordinaire je me débrouille seul ou bien en cas d'impossibilité comme maintenant, c'est à Kendra que je confie cette tâche, mais elle est absente et qui plus est il n'y a que toi dans la maison.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Il me faut prendre un bain et j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je sais que c'est un peu gênant, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il m'est impossible de bouger le bras droit et mes mouvements sont difficiles, je ne peux le faire sans aide, et je ne peux le demander à personne d'autre que toi.  
Elle ne pouvait décemment pas refuser, il avait besoin de son aide, mais cette situation la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas vraiment partagé l'intimité d'un homme, si ce n'est lors de son très court mariage. Ceirdwyn préférait effacer ce qui c'était passé avec Léonius de sa mémoire. Rho comment allait-elle faire ça ?  
\- Très bien, je vais t'aider. Tu veux faire ça maintenant ?  
\- Oui, si tu le veux bien.  
\- Je vais préparer le bain alors.

Ceirdwyn fit chauffer plusieurs marmites d'eau, puis remplit progressivement la baignoire. Près d'une demi-heure, il fut enfin prêt. Ceirdwyn alla chercher Alexandre afin de l'en informer et le trouva dans le tablinium.  
\- Ça y est le bain est prêt.  
\- Très bien.  
Ils se rendirent dans la pièce qui faisait office de salle de bain. La baignoire de pin trônait au milieu de la pièce, il y avait aussi un fauteuil et une petite table où déposer ses affaires. Alexandre s'assit afin de permettre à Ceirdwyn de l'aider avec ses sandales. Une fois qu'elles furent enlevées, il se remit debout et elle l'aida ensuite à se dévêtir. Retirer les fibules qui retenaient la toge, défaire les drapés, Ceirdwyn remarqua alors un petit bijou épinglé dans le revers du vêtement, à l'abri des regards. Elle redressa la tête et son regard croisa celui d'Alexandre, qui répondit immédiatement à sa question silencieuse.  
\- Cette fibule est le dernier souvenir qu'il me reste de ma mère. À sa mort, mon père s'est débarrassé de tout ce qui lui appartenait, j'ai réussi à la subtiliser avant qu'elle ne soit vendue.  
Ceirdwyn comprit alors pourquoi il avait si bien compris sa réaction face au collier de sa mère, ils avaient les mêmes blessures et pensaient de la même façon, ça en devenait troublant. Elle entreprit de finir de le déshabiller, en posant son regard partout sauf sur lui. Elle déposa ensuite les vêtements sur la table et vérifia une dernière fois la température de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle sentit sa présence à ses côtés, surprise elle se tourna vers lui. Il était là, debout, près d'elle et entièrement nu. Ceirdwyn sentit un fard incontrôlable lui monter aux joues, elle recula de quelques et se retourna pour ne plus lui faire face. Elle l'entendit entrer dans l'eau, alors qu'elle tentait de maîtriser son trouble.  
Elle inspira un grand coup et s'empara du savon. Elle le plongea dans l'eau du bain et commença à frotter le corps le corps d'Alexandre, débutant par les épaules. Ceirdwyn faisait son possible pour ne pas entrer en contact avec sa peau. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si tel était le cas.  
Le bain se déroula dans le plus grand silence. L'un comme l'autre étaient gêné, troublé, c'était comme s'ils avaient peur de ce que la parole pourrait ajouter à cette situation inhabituelle. Alexandre n'était pas plus que Ceirdwyn habitué à partager son intimité avec une personne du sexe opposé, ses maîtresses avaient été aussi rare qu'éphémère, encore un sujet de colère de son père, qui ne manquait jamais de s'entourer de femmes, comme s'il craignait que l'on puisse mettre en doute sa virilité. Mais Alexandre avait toujours trouvé le sexe vide de sentiments, terriblement sordide, il comblait certes un besoin physique, mais lui laissait toujours un goût amer.  
Mais il y avait quelque chose chez Ceirdwyn qui l'attirait et bien qu'à aucun instant sa main ou sa peau ne soit entré en contact avec son corps, il était pourtant électrisé.  
Soudain le savon lui échappa et tendit que dans un geste un peu désespéré, elle tentait de le récupérer sa main effleura sa cuisse. Presque contre sa volonté son regard croisa celui d'Alexandre, alors que le dos de sa main se trouvait toujours en contact avec la peau chaude de sa cuisse.  
Ils furent brutalement interrompus par Sextius, l'esclave personnel de Léonius. Alexandre le détestait particulièrement, Sextus avait beau être un esclave, il était aussi sadique et pervers que Léonius. Il était devenu une sorte d'extension de Léonius, agissant pour le compte de ce dernier lorsque lui-même ne pouvait pas. Ce qui signifiait que Léonius serait rapidement au courant de ce qui venait de manquer de se produire et aussi qu'il se trouvait dans la villa.  
Alexandre congédia Sextus et Ceirdwyn l'aida ensuite à sortir du bain. Puis elle le revêtit rapidement, n'oubliant pas de raccrocher la fibule de sa mère. Geste qu'Alexandre ne manqua pas de remarquer.  
\- Merci. Je suis désolé, mais comme tu es la seule esclave de la maison, tu vas devoir m'accompagner.  
\- Je sais.

Elle le suivit à travers la villa, toujours perturbée par ce qui venait de se produire et stressée par cette visite de Léonius, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et elle n'était pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour se retrouver face à lui.  
\- Ça va aller ?  
\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai survécu à pire.  
\- Je sais.  
Il esquissa un geste, comme pour lui caresser la joue, mais quelque chose le retint.

Ils se présentèrent devant Léonius, qui attendait dans l'atrium, sans vraiment dissimuler son impatience et qui s'avéra ne pas être seul. Un homme et une femme l'accompagnaient. Léonius les présenta immédiatement à Alexandre.  
\- Voici Flavius et sa fille Lavinia. Nous avons à discuter de choses importantes.  
Sans attendre de réponse, Léonius s'installa sur l'une des banquettes de l'atrium, invitant ses hôtes à faire de même. Alexandre demanda alors à Ceirdwyn d'aller chercher du vin et des fruits, puis s'installa à son tour. Léonius n'avait pas accordé le moindre regard à Ceirdwyn, ce qui restait surprenant malgré son désintérêt récent. La raison de sa venue devait donc être importante, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

Léonius attendit le retour de Ceirdwyn et qu'elle eut servit le vin, pour annoncer la raison de sa venue, ainsi que celle de la présence de ses hôtes.  
\- Alexandre, j'estime qu'il est temps pour toi de te marier.  
Alexandre se raidit. Jusqu'à présent son père s'était toujours contenté de faire des commentaires désagréables sur ses habitudes sexuelles, ou plutôt sur leurs absences. Mais il avait toujours redouté le jour où son père verrait un intérêt à le voir se marier, il avait même fini par se persuader que ce jour n'arriverait pas. Et voilà qu'au moment où il commençait à développer des sentiments pour une femme, femme qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais épouser, son père lui annonçait sa volonté de le voir marier.  
Léonius désigna la jeune femme qui était arrivé avec lui.  
\- Et Lavinia est la femme idéale pour cela.  
Alexandre ignorait les tenants et les aboutissants des accords que Léonius avait passé avec Flavius, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il y en eut, ni l'intérêt de Flavius à voir sa fille l'épouser. Mais Alexandre savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix, pas plus que Lavinia d'ailleurs. En la regardant mieux, Alexandre s'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas si jeune, certes encore plus jeune que lui, mais elle aurait déjà dû être mariée. Son père avait vraisemblablement attendu de trouver l'époux idéal et visiblement c'était lui.  
\- Très bien, il sera fait selon ton choix. Quand as-tu prévu l'événement ?  
Alexandre ne doutait pas que son père et Flavius est déjà régler les détails.  
\- Les fiançailles auront lieu la semaine prochaine et le mariage dans un mois. Tâche de faire préparer une chambre pour ton épouse d'ici là et prévoit de la place pour accueillir les quatre esclaves qui l'accompagneront.  
Dire que Ceirdwyn avait été surprise par la conversation serait un euphémisme. Elle ne doutait pas que les femmes romaines ne devaient pas avoir grand chose à dire quant à leur mariage, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il en était de même pour les hommes. Car il était évident qu'Alexandre ne connaissait pas la jeune femme qu'il allait devoir épouser et Ceirdwyn le connaissait dorénavant suffisamment bien pour savoir que l'idée ne l'enchantait guère. Et puis il y avait autre chose qui avait surpris Ceirdwyn et qui la troublait tout particulièrement, c'était la haine irrationnelle qu'elle avait ressentit pour la jeune femme dès l'instant où elle avait su qu'elle serait celle qui épouserait Alexandre.


	6. Chapter 6

Le mariage avait eu lieu le mois suivant, en juin, période propice aux mariages, puisque placé sous la protection de Junon, déesse du mariage. Après un riche banquet, où toutes les personnes les plus importantes et influentes de Rome étaient présentes, un simulacre d'enlèvements avait été organisé afin de conduire l'épouse dans sa nouvelle maison.  
Et dès son arrivée, Lavinia s'installa dans la villa, comme si elle entrait en terrain conquis. Alexandre avait été contraint de partir peu de temps après le mariage et Lavinia en avait profité pour faire main basse sur la maisonnée et imposer son autorité telle un tyran. En l'espace de quelques jours, elle avait investit toutes les pièces et avait accaparé le peu d'esclaves que comptait la maison. Kendra et Ceirdwyn ainsi que les autres esclaves, étaient soumis à un rythme intensif. Lavinia leur demandait toujours plus de travail et ne cessait de changer d'avis.  
Ceirdwyn, comme les autres était épuisé, de plus elle tolérait assez mal l'autorité de Lavinia et cela faisait maintenant presque quatre jours qu'elle n'avait pas pu lire une ligne ce qui n'aidait pas son humeur. Même Kendra pourtant d'une nature arrangeante et patiente avait du mal à conserver son calme. Lorsqu'Alexandre rentra après cinq jours d'absence, Ceirdwyn était au bord de l'explosion. Il était tard dans la nuit, mais il la trouva au milieu du patio, assise dans le noir au bord de la fontaine.  
\- Ceirdwyn ?  
\- Alexandre ? Tu es rentré. Enfin.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à cette heure de la nuit ?  
\- Je profite d'un peu de répit.  
\- Comment ça ?  
Chloé hésita. Devait-elle lui parler de l'attitude de Lavinia ? Elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour une ingrate ou une femme jalouse. Mais d'un autre côté, elle venait de passer cinq jours infernaux, comme le reste de la maison d'ailleurs.  
Alexandre voyait que quelque chose la perturbait, mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ce qui était étrange, ils avaient depuis longtemps établi un dialogue d'égal à égal et elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche d'ordinaire. Il passa une main sous son menton et l'obligea à redresser la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Dis-moi.  
Elle soupira.  
\- Disons que tes cinq jours d'absence ont été éprouvant pour nous tous.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Lavinia est... exigeante.  
\- Elle vous a donné des ordres ?  
\- Heu, oui. C'est la nouvelle maîtresse de maison, non ?  
Elle avait parfois encore du mal avec les coutumes romaines.  
\- Sauf, qu'elle n'était pas sensé le faire. Je vous avais placé sous l'autorité de Kendra, Lavinia aurait dû se contenter des esclaves qui constituaient sa dote et qui sont arrivés avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a demandé ?  
\- Elle a fait nettoyer la maison du sol au plafond, elle a fait réaménager toutes les pièces de la maison, en changeant d'avis régulièrement, elle a aussi réorganisé nos activités, bref elle s'est imposé en maître dans la maison.  
\- Comment ça elle a fait réaménager les pièces de la maison ?  
\- Oui la disposition des meubles et des pièces ne lui convenaient apparemment pas.  
Alexandre poussa un soupir. Il aurait dû se douter qu'avec une femme choisie par Léonius, il y aurait forcément des problèmes, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il commencerait si tôt.  
\- Je te promets que dès demain, tu reprendras tes activités normales. Je suis navré de vous avoir laissé à sa charge, je n'imaginais pas que ça se passerait si mal.  
Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Il eut l'air soudain fatigué.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que, je ne sais pas, je crois que ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais que les choses se dérouleraient.  
\- Je comprends ce sentiment.  
Il l'aida à se relever.  
\- Tu peux aller dormir tranquille, demain sera un autre jour.  
Il la laissa rejoindre sa chambre et se dirigea vers le tablinium pour y passer la nuit, la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait pour l'instant, c'était rejoindre Lavinia.

Le lendemain, il fut tiré du sommeil par des éclats de voix. Quelqu'un était visiblement en colère, très en colère. Alexandre se dirigea en direction des cris. Il ne s'agissait pas de ceux de Lavinia, comme il l'avait d'abord cru, mais de ceux de Kendra. Ceux qui était plus que surprenant. En vingt-cinq ans, Alexandre ne l'avait vu se mettre en colère que trois ou quatre fois. Les cris continuaient, personne ne semblait s'être aperçu de sa présence.  
\- Ça suffit !  
Les cris cessèrent.  
\- Alexandre ! Mais quand es-tu rentré ?  
Elle esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction, mais il la stoppa d'un geste de la main.  
\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
Lavinia prit immédiatement un air contrarié et un brin victime.  
\- Ce sont tes esclaves, ils sont horriblement indisciplinés et...  
\- Ça j'en doute. Ils ne font qu'obéir aux consignes que je leur ai donné, c'est à dire suivre les ordres de Kendra, à qui j'avais confié la gestion de mes affaires, durant mon absence. Il me semblait pourtant que j'avais été clair avec toi avant de partir, je t'avais clairement dit que tu devais te contenter des quatre esclaves venues avec toi pour t'occuper de la villa, ce que j'estime amplement suffisant.  
\- Mais ce n'est qu'une esclave !  
\- C'est surtout elle qui veille au bon fonctionnement de cette demeure depuis plus de dix ans, alors que tu n'étais qu'une étrangère, il y a encore deux mois. Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à réorganiser entièrement ma demeure. Tu peux disposer de tes appartements à ta guise et veillé à la bonne tenue de notre espace privé. Mais encore une fois tu ne disposeras que des quatre esclaves à ta charge. Au besoin Kendra pourra t'apporter son aide si elle le peut, mais c'est tout.  
Il se tourna vers Kendra.  
\- Kendra, je désire que les pièces de travail retrouvent leur aspect originel, mais prenez le temps qu'il faudra pour ça. Je souhaite juste que le tablinium et la bibliothèque où je travaille soit faite en premier. Oh et ma chambre aussi.  
\- Très bien maître Alexandre.  
Il revint vers Lavinia.  
\- Je te le redis encore une fois, tu disposes des quatre esclaves qui sont venues avec toi, pour s'occuper de toi et des appartements, ce qui est largement suffisant. Le reste de la maison est sous ma responsabilité et celle de Kendra en mon absence. Ai-je été clair.  
\- Très clair.  
Lavinia était visiblement contrarié, elle avait vraisemblablement cru que s'imposer serait facile, Alexandre paraissait tellement détaché du réel, voir manquant de volonté. Mais il s'avérait plus retord. Lavinia prit la direction de ses appartements, drapée dans sa dignité.  
Ceirdwyn avait assisté à tout la scène et même si une petite voix lui disait qu'elle n'aurait pas du, elle jubilait intérieurement, la vie allait enfin reprendre un cours normal. Alexandre congédia les esclaves qui s'étaient réunis autour de la dispute et les renvoya à leurs activités.  
\- Ceirdwyn ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Suis-moi, j'ai du travaille à te confier.  
Elle le suivit jusqu'au tablinium.  
\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
Il lui tendit un parchemin.  
\- C'est pour toi. Je l'ai trouvé au cours de mon voyage. Je pense que les idées de Diogène devraient te plaire.  
\- Comme ça ?  
\- Lis et tu verras.  
Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Ceirdwyn s'installa sur l'une des banquettes et se plongea immédiatement dans son parchemin.

La vie avait repris un cours presque normal, mais la présence de Lavinia avait immanquablement perturbé les choses.  
Elle tentait régulièrement de faire main basse sur l'autorité de la maison, elle avait essayé plusieurs techniques, les larmes, les caprices, la séduction, mais Alexandre restait intraitable, il ne lui cédait pas la moindre parcelle de pouvoir. Lavinia avait l'habitude de manier son monde et surtout son père à la baguette et ce changement ne lui convenait guère. Elle avait pourtant cru qu'elle pourrait en faire ce qu'elle voulait et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait choisit, mais les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme elle l'avait prévu.  
Et il n'accordait qu'un intérêt limité à Lavinia, il avait même cessé rapidement de partager sa couche. Elle se sentait humiliée, c'était sa mère qui lui avait enseigné que c'est dans la chambre à coucher que se trouve la clé pour amener un homme à se plier à sa volonté. Lavinia ne pouvait donc pas parvenir à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et son humeur s'en ressentait. Elle s'en prenait alors à tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée, c'est à dire les esclaves de la maison et plus particulièrement Ceirdwyn. Lavinia haïssait cette femme, une esclave, qui occupait la place auprès d'Alexandre qui aurait dû lui revenir. Comme osait-il confier une partie importante de son travail à cette étrangère ? Qui n'était rien d'autres qu'une esclave.

Ceirdwyn avait du mal à comprendre la haine que lui vouait Lavinia, car le déplaisir c'était progressivement changer en haine, Lavinia faisait preuve à l'égard de Ceirdwyn d'une méchanceté peu commune. Mais elle ignorait totalement pourquoi, elle n'avait rien fait qui puisse lui valoir une telle animosité, devant Lavinia, elle se comportait comme une parfaite esclave et elle doutait fort qu'Alexandre lui ait parlé de leur petit arrangement. Peut-être Lavinia sentait-elle le ressentiment de Ceirdwyn à son égard. Mais Ceirdwyn n'osait pas s'en ouvrir à Alexandre elle craignait de passer pour une femme mesquine et puis elle ne voulait pas l'embêter.  
Surtout qu'Alexandre lui faisait chaque un peu plus confiance. Progressivement, il s'était mis à lui confier des tâches de plus en plus importantes. C'était désormais elle qui s'occupait de tout le courrier qui arrivait à la villa, qu'il soit privé ou professionnel, lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses importantes, elle transmettait immédiatement à Alexandre, mais pour les choses plus secondaires elle avait progressivement pris l'habitude, avec l'aval d'Alexandre bien sûr, d'y répondre directement elle-même. Il lui arrivait même de faire le tampon entre Alexandre et des clients qu'il ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas voir. Ceirdwyn appréciait beaucoup ces marques de confiance, elle se sentait appréciée à sa juste valeur et ça lui faisait du bien.  
Malheureusement la méchanceté de Lavinia montait en grade un peu plus chaque jour, tout avait commencé par de simples remarques blessantes, puis du travail supplémentaire, mais récemment Lavinia avait franchit une nouvelle étape dans la cruauté, elle s'en prenait désormais physiquement à Ceirdwyn. Il s'agissait de petit acte et il semblait toujours être du à la maladresse de Ceirdwyn, un chute par-ci, une coupure par-là. Et Lavinia en profitait toujours pour la rabaisser un peu plus. Bien évidemment tout ceci avait lieu lorsqu'Alexandre n'était pas là. En présence de celui-ci Lavinia était toujours d'une cordialité et d'une gentillesse à toutes épreuves, limite obséquieuse. Mais inévitablement Alexandre avait fini par se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
\- Ceirdwyn tout va bien ?  
\- Hein ? Oui, oui, tout va bien, pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, depuis quelques temps, tu sembles ailleurs, on dirait que tu te remets à dépérir.  
\- Non, non, c'est juste que...  
Elle hésita. Alexandre passa alors une main sous son menton et l'obligea à le regarder.  
\- Dis-moi.  
Il était maintenant très proche d'elle, ce qu'il la troublait beaucoup et qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.  
\- C'est Lavinia, je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas. C'est sa présence qui me perturbe un peu, mais rassure toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser mourir.  
\- Bien, mais au moindre problème n'hésite pas à venir me voir.  
\- Promis.  
Bon d'accord, elle n'avait pas été complètement honnête avec lui, mais bon ça aurait changé quoi qu'il sache que Lavinia était une garce, il se serait probablement fâché contre elle et les choses auraient empirés. Mieux valait le laisser dans l'ignorance.  
Alexandre sentait bien qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dis, mais il ne préférait pas insister, elle lui parlerait quand elle le voudrait. Cependant, il soupçonnait que tout ceci avait un lien avec la présence de Lavinia dans la maison. Et même alors qu'il ne vivait plus sous le même toit, Léonius avait trouvé un substitut pour lui pourrir la vie. Il savait que Lavinia n'était pas responsable de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir du ressentiment envers elle.

Lavinia les observait, elle avait trouvé une cachette d'où elle pouvait entrevoir une bonne partie du tablinium, lorsque la porte restait ouverte. Elle ne supportait pas de les voir si proche, il devait y avoir quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de plus d'une simple relation de maître à esclave.  
Ceirdwyn était épuisée les affaires d'Alexandre étaient de plus en plus florissantes, il lui disait d'ailleurs souvent qu'elle était en partie responsable de cette réussite. Elle était vraiment flattée, mais le surcroît de travail était éreintant. Ce soir là encore elle travaillait après la tombée de la nuit, vérifiant les comptes. Et puis elle attendait Alexandre qui était parti pour affaires et devait rentrer dans la nuit et Ceirdwyn n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille tant qu'il ne serait pas rentré, donc autant travailler au lieu de se tourner et se retourner sur sa couche. Elle se sentait un peu bête de se faire du souci de la sorte, mais elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose, au fil des semaines elle s'était attachée à Alexandre et au cœur de la nuit, il lui arrivait de s'avouer qu'elle avait de l'affection pour lui et qu'elle enviait la place de Lavinia.  
La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Alexandre arriva enfin chez lui, la maison entière devait dormir, aussi fut-il extrêmement surpris de voir de la lumière dans le tablinium.  
\- Ceirdwyn ?  
\- Alexandre, tu es rentré.  
Elle lui accorda alors un immense sourire.  
\- Mais que fais-tu encore debout ?  
\- Je ne parvenais pas à dormir, alors je me suis dis que je pouvais mettre à profit cet éveil forcé en finissant les comptes du mois dernier.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Rien, rien, juste le sommeil qui ne vient pas.  
\- Ceirdwyn !  
Elle releva la tête, il avait le même ton que son père employait qui il s'apercevait qu'elle tentait de l'embobiner.  
\- Je me faisais un peu de soucis, les voyages de nuit ne sont pas très sûrs.  
Alexandre resta muet un instant tant la surprise fut grande.  
\- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?  
Ceirdwyn hocha vaguement la tête, marmonna un "bonne nuit" et tenta de s'esquiver. Mais Alexandre l'en empêcha. Il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Et il vit immédiatement qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, depuis la mort de sa mère personne à l'exception de Kendra. Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes juste l'espace d'un instant avant de s'écarter.  
\- Merci.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et Ceirdwyn lui sourit.

Lavinia enrageait, comme osait-il embrasser cette, cette... Elle ne trouvait même pas de mot pour la désigner, elle n'était qu'une esclave, autrement dit rien. Elle n'avait aucun droit et certainement pas ce qui revenait légitimement à Lavinia. Alexandre était à elle et elle ne laisserait personne le lui prendre et certainement pas cette moins que rien. Elle la regarda rejoindre sa chambre, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Ceirdwyn n'avait pas très bien dormi, elle n'avait cessé de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Alexandre la même nuit. Aussi profitait-elle au maximum, des quelques minutes de détente que lui offrait son bain. Un bruit la fit sursauter, elle se retourna mais ne vit personne. Haussant les épaules, elle se rassit confortablement dans l'eau pour en profiter encore un peu. Soudain elle sentit deux mains agrippées méchamment ses épaules, pour la pousser ensuite violemment sous l'eau. Ceirdwyn tenta de se débattre, mais son agresseur semblait avoir une force herculéenne. L'air commençait sérieusement à manquer. La brûlure de l'eau s'infiltrant dans ses poumons fut la dernière chose que Ceirdwyn perçu avant de perdre connaissance.


	7. Chapter 7

Lavinia était dans une colère noire, et sa colère avait atteint un tel point qu'elle en avait perdue tout sens du discernement. Ses mains s'agrippaient toujours plus fort sur les épaules de cette traînée qui osait convoiter sa place alors qu'elle n'était qu'une esclave, une étrangère venue des peuplades barbares du nord qui plus est, elle devait disparaître et alors Lavinia aurait enfin le champ libre et elle obtiendrait enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était tellement focalisée sur Ceirdwyn, qu'elle ne voyait plus rien de ce qui l'entourait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?  
Elle fut brusquement arrachée à sa proie et jetée à terre. Une fois au sol, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.  
Alexandre se précipita vers la bassine pour tirer Ceirdwyn de l'eau du bain. Puis il la posa délicatement sur le sol. Après quelques secondes interminables, durant lesquelles Alexandre fit son possible pour la réveiller, Ceirdwyn finit par reprendre connaissance. Immédiatement après Ceirdwyn se recroquevilla sur elle même tout en expulsant de ses poumons l'eau qu'ils avaient aspirée. Une fois que les spasmes eurent cessé et qu'elle fut un peu plus détendue, Alexandre l'enveloppa délicatement dans un drap et la prit dans ses bras. Il se tourna vers Lavinia. La chute avait sonné Lavinia, mais moins que la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.  
\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens.  
Le ton était cassant et le regard dur. Alexandre sortit sans un mot de plus.

Il se dirigea ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur lit.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui, je crois.  
Il caressa sa joue.  
\- Repose-toi. Je vais demander à Kendra de veiller sur toi, puis je reviendrais te voir tout à l'heure.  
\- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?  
\- Je l'ignore, mais je pense qu'elle est jalouse.  
Ceirdwyn eut un rire sans joie.  
\- De quoi, de ma condition d'esclave ?  
\- De la relation qu'il y a entre nous.  
\- Alexandre...  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front.  
\- N'y pense pas maintenant. Nous en reparlerons quand tu te seras reposée.

Il retourna auprès de Lavinia. Alexandre prit une grande inspiration avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Lavinia était toujours là, assise sur le sol.  
\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?  
Alexandre tentait de contenir sa colère au maximum, mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher de percer dans sa voix. Il n'était pas de nature violente, mais il devait s'avouer que Lavinia avait la capacité de faire naître le pire en lui, seul Léonius avait, jusqu'à présent, eut un tel effet. Elle lui lança un regard rempli de haine.  
\- Ça changerait quelque chose que j'ai une bonne raison ?  
\- Non en effet. Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui a bien pu te pousser à une telle extrémité.  
\- Je n'ai rien à dire.  
\- Très bien. Tu seras consignée dans tes appartements jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et ne t'avise pas de sortir sans autorisation. De toute façon, il y aura quelqu'un devant ta porte en permanence. Maintenant disparais de ma vue.  
Sans un regard supplémentaire vers elle, il quitta la pièce pour retourner auprès de Ceirdwyn.

Lorsqu'il revint à sa chambre, Ceirdwyn dormait, alors que Kendra veillait sur elle à son chevet.  
\- Comment va-t-elle ?  
\- Elle est un peu sonnée, mais je pense que ça ira, elle est solide.  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi ton épouse à fait ça ?  
\- Elle n'a rien voulu dire, mais je pense qu'elle est jalouse.  
\- Oui, ça un aveugle aurait pu le voir.  
\- Tu crois que j'ai tort de m'attacher à elle ?  
\- En toute franchise, j'ignore si c'est une bonne chose. Je ne dis pas que tu as tort et je dirais même que je suis heureuse de voir que tu t'attaches enfin à quelqu'un, mais je me demande comment tout ça finira.  
\- Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Retourne travailler, je vais prendre la relève.  
Kendra hésita une seconde, avant de s'incliner et sortir.

Lorsque Ceirdwyn s'éveilla, l'après-midi débutait à peine.  
\- Hey !  
\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?  
\- Juste quelques heures. Tu en avais besoin.  
Ceirdwyn se redressa, lorsque le drap tomba elle se rendit alors compte de sa nudité. Elle remonta le drap d'un geste brusque. Alexandre vit alors une rougeur naître sur ses joues, pour descendre sur sa gorge. Elle était simplement magnifique. Il se rapprocha d'elle et vint s'asseoir à son côté sur le lit. Ceirdwyn resserra le drap sur sa poitrine.  
Soudain, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Ceirdwyn se retrouva plaquée sur la poitrine d'Alexandre.  
\- J'ai eu tellement peur ce matin, j'ai cru que j'étais arrivé trop tard. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ça avait été le cas.  
Ceirdwyn referma ses bras autour d'Alexandre, elle avait été tellement touchée par sa déclaration qu'elle en avait oublié sa nudité. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras.  
Alexandre n'avait pas pu se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais maintenant qu'elle était serrée contre lui, il avait du mal à ne pas se sentir troublé par sa nudité.  
Ceirdwyn perçut un changement dans l'attitude d'Alexandre, comme une tension.  
\- Alexandre ?  
Au son de sa voix, il s'écarta, il la regarda une seconde puis il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa passion était dévorante, il n'avait plus qu'une envie se perdre en elle, pour ne pas se retrouver.  
Ceirdwyn se laissa d'abord à l'ardeur d'Alexandre, qui la submergea complètement. Mais après quelques instants, une angoisse sourde naquit en son sein. De mauvais souvenir remontaient à la surface et l'angoisse finit par prendre le dessus. Elle repoussa un peu violemment Alexandre, totalement terrifiée. Elle se recula à l'autre bout du lit, serrant un peu plus le drap autour d'elle.  
Alexandre soupira, il aurait dû s'en douter, même s'il s'était débrouillé pour qu'elle arrive à peu près intact, il n'avait sans doute pas résisté à la posséder.  
\- Ceirdwyn, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû, je...  
Elle poussa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
\- Ça n'est pas ta faute.  
\- Je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'a fait subir.  
\- Je sais, j'ai juste paniqué, je sais que jamais tu ne me ferais de mal.  
\- Viens.  
Il l'attira à nouveau contre lui, mais tout en douceur et il la rallongea, s'installant à ses côtés.  
\- Repose-toi. Et, je reste là.  
\- Mais tu n'as pas de...  
\- Je reste avec toi.  
Son ton ne tolérait pas de contradiction, mais en même temps, il était plein de tendresse. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et noua ses doigts avec les siens.

Ceirdwyn se réveilla au milieu de la nuit avec une sensation étrange. Après une seconde ou deux de panique, elle se souvint qu'elle s'était endormie au côté d'Alexandre. Elle se tourna pour le regarder dormir, il avait l'air tellement paisible. Il paraissait plus jeune dans son sommeil, il n'avait plus cette ligne de soucis qui ridait son front. Il était beau, ça Ceirdwyn s'en était déjà rendu compte depuis longtemps, mais il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Il avait les traits fins, l'ovale de son visage était douce et ses lèvres... Elle poussa un soupir, tout aurait été tellement plus simple, si Alexandre avait été un monstre comme son père, elle aurait tenté de s'échapper encore et encore et serait probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est, et pas dans cette situation impossible. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun avenir au près d'Alexandre, comment le pourrait-elle, elle était une esclave et lui son propriétaire, Rome ne tolérait pas vraiment ce genre d'union et puis il y avait Léonius.  
Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé.  
\- Ceirdwyn ?  
Elle releva la tête vers lui.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tout va bien ?  
Elle lui sourit.  
\- Oui, j'avais oublié ce que c'était de dormir au côté de quelqu'un.  
\- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?  
\- Disons que "dormir" avec Baglan n'était pas très agréable.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?  
Elle se lova contre lui.  
\- Disons qu'il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce que je voulais ou de mes envies.  
\- Il t'a fait du mal, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, mais c'est sa trahison qui a été la plus douloureuse. Mais ce qu'il m'a fait n'était rien en comparaison du temps que j'ai passé au près de ton père.  
Alexandre la serra contre lui, c'était un geste rempli de tendresse. Ceirdwyn eut un sourire.  
\- C'est très agréable d'être dans tes bras.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui, c'est difficile à expliquer, mais quand je suis dans tes bras, tout ce que je ressens c'est de la douceur.  
\- C'est une bonne chose, alors.  
\- Tu crois vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Pas toi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, où est-ce que ça va nous mener tout ça ?  
Il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Sincèrement je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'en ai assez de garder mes distances.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je veux pouvoir te toucher, embrasser ton front, te dire à quel point tu es belle, et ne plus te regarder du coin de l'œil, en me disant que c'est mieux comme ça, que les convenances voudraient que je ne m'attache pas à une esclave. Mais à mes yeux, tu n'es pas une esclave, tu ne l'as jamais été.  
\- Alors je suis quoi.  
\- Une femme, juste une femme, libre et indépendante, une femme que je pourrais aimer.  
\- Alexandre !  
Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
\- Chut ne dit rien, tu n'as pas à dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, je...  
Elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, elle aussi avait ressenti la même chose. Elle était toujours convaincue que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais elle ne pouvait rester insensible à une telle déclaration. Elle devait vivre comme elle l'avait toujours voulu, c'est-à-dire en faisant ce qu'elle avait envie et pas ce qu'elle devait.

Désormais Ceirdwyn passait donc ses nuits au côté d'Alexandre. Ils tentaient de se montrer le plus discret possible, aussi leurs habitudes diurnes n'avaient pas changé pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais la nuit, lorsque toute la villa dormait, Ceirdwyn rejoignait Alexandre, puis retrouvait sa couche un peu avant le lever du soleil.  
Ceirdwyn travaillait sur les chiffres des ventes et des achats, quand elle sentit quelque chose lui effleurer le cou.  
\- Alexandre !  
\- Hum ?  
Il continuait de faire courir ses lèvres sur l'arrière de son cou.  
\- Alexandre ! Si quelqu'un nous surprenait.  
Il poussa un soupir. Et passa ses bras autour d'elle.  
\- Je sais.  
Il posa un dernier baiser dans le creux de son cou, avant de la relâcher.

Cela plusieurs jours qu'ils passaient toutes leurs nuits ensemble. Alexandre aimait sentir la présence de Ceirdwyn tout près de lui. Il aimait découvrir les moindres courbes de son corps du bout des doigts, lorsqu'il la cherchait dans le noir. Mais la plupart du temps il n'avait pas besoin de la chercher, puisqu'il la trouvait là, lovée tout contre lui.  
Ceirdwyn savait depuis longtemps qu'Alexandre ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal, mais après toutes ses nuits à ses côtés, elle découvrait qu'il était capable de faire taire ses instincts et d'attendre qu'elle soit prête. Et cette nuit là quand elle vint rejoindre Alexandre, elle décida qu'il était temps. Elle se glissa sous les draps et comme chaque soir il vint l'enlacer. C'est après quelques minutes de baisers que Ceirdwyn prit la première initiative et glissa ses mains sous la tunique d'Alexandre. Il avait la peau chaude et douce, le souvenir du jour où elle l'avait aidé à prendre son bain lui revint en mémoire. Alexandre se laissait faire, c'était à elle de décider jusqu'où elle voulait aller. Après de longues minutes, elle lui ôta sa tunique, puis en fit rapidement de même avec la sienne. Elle était désormais nue, tandis qu'Alexandre portait encore ses femoralia. Alexandre repris alors un peu les choses en main et l'allongea délicatement sur le dos. Avec beaucoup de tendresse, il entreprit de couvrir chaque centimètre carré de sa peau de baisers et de caresses.  
Ceirdwyn était sous le choc, elle s'était bien douter que faire l'amour avec Alexandre n'aurait rien avoir avec ses expériences passés, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu s'imaginer une telle chose. Chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses caresses semblaient embrasser son corps tout entier. Quand ses doigts effleurèrent la partie la plus intime de son corps, elle sentit que tout autour d'elle se brouillait.  
\- A-Alexandre !  
\- Chut, détends-toi, laisse-toi aller.  
Il la pénétra d'un doigt et elle fut secouer d'un spasme, puis un autre et encore un autre, puis les vagues de plaisir s'intensifièrent et puis ce fut l'explosion.  
\- Wow ! Je, je...  
\- Tu ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Jamais je n'aurais cru possible de pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort, surtout dans une telle situation. Pas que j'imaginais une seule seconde que faire l'amour avec toi puisse être désagréable, mais je pensais que seul l'homme en tirait vraiment du plaisir.  
\- Sauf que nous n'avons pas encore fait l'amour.  
Il passa un bras dans son dos et la plaqua contre lui.  
\- Mais je te promets que toi aussi tu y prendras plaisir.  
Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Après quelques minutes de baisers et caresses elle sentit à nouveau les prémices du plaisir, elle aida alors Alexandre à se débarrasser de ses femoralia, qui se positionna entre ses cuisses. Puis avec une infinie douceur, il la pénétra. Ceirdwyn eut le souffle coupé. Il était imposant, plus que son père. Cette idée la fit sourire. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait cessé de bouger.  
\- Alexandre ?  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui, tu peux y aller.  
Il commença alors un lent va-et-vient. Ceirdwyn n'avait plus peur, elle savait d'une certaine manière, ce qui l'attendait et elle le voulait. Elle commença à bouger en accord avec les mouvements d'Alexandre. Elle sentait le plaisir s'intensifier lentement. Mais elle voulait plus. Leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides. Puis elle ne put plus retenir ses gémissements, c'était si bon. Elle entendait Alexandre grogner près de son oreille, entre deux baisers.  
Puis ce fut l'explosion pour elle comme pour lui, un torrent de plaisir, un tonnerre de cris et de gémissements. Et finalement, vidés, leurs corps retombèrent sur le lit.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé leurs souffles, ils se réinstallèrent confortablement l'un contre l'autre, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulaire  
> Femoralia : caleçons mi-longs, dérivant des braies gauloises que les militaires ont empruntées dès le IIème siècle avant J.-C. Elles sont entrées dans le costume masculin à la fin du premier siècle avant J.-C. et se portent sous la toge ou sous la tunique.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexandre la regardait dormir. Il n'y avait que dans ses moments là qu'elle était parfaitement paisible. Il soupira, dans quoi c'était-il embarqué ? Si son beau-père ou pire, son père avait vent de cette situation, alors le pire serait à prévoir. Il était peu probable que Léonius laisse passer une chose pareille et les dieux seuls savaient ce qu'il risquait de faire subir à Ceirdwyn s'il découvrait les sentiments de son fils à l'égard de celle-ci. Mais vivre à ses côtés sans pouvoir la toucher c'était impensable et l'envoyer au loin était tout aussi impensable. Que ferait-elle seule, il lui serait impossible de vivre dans l'empire, sans être sous la protection d'un homme. Il pourrait peut-être la renvoyer dans sa contré, il y avait peut-être là-bas des gens qui pourraient prendre soin d'elle. Mais elle refuserait de partir, il en était presque certain.  
\- Alexandre ?  
Elle se redressa.  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front.  
\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- À quoi, tu pensais ?  
\- À rien en particulier.  
\- Menteur.  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui sourit.  
\- Je pensais à nous, à toute cette situation.  
\- Je vois. Et quelle est la conclusion ?  
\- Aucune, je ne vois pas de solution. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette situation ne peut s'éterniser.  
\- Tu voudrais que je parte ?  
\- Si seulement, il était question de ce que je veux.  
\- Et que veux-tu ?  
\- Ceirdwyn.  
\- Dis-moi.  
Il prit son visage entre ses mains.  
\- Je voudrais pouvoir vivre avec toi, t'épouser sans avoir à rendre de compte à personne. T'aimer un peu plus chaque jour, passer mes journées à te regarder dévorer un à un les écrits de ma bibliothèque. Et plus que tout, je voudrais pouvoir te voir libre.  
Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes.  
\- Ho Alexandre !  
Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un fois, deux fois et le baiser s'enflamma. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, pour l'attirer plus près d'elle.

Faire l'amour avec Alexandre était quelque chose d'assez extra-ordinaire. Ceirdwyn ne cessait de s'en étonner. Avant même ses mauvaises expériences, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ça, elle avait toujours imaginé la chose bestiale. Mais Alexandre y mettait tant de douceur, de tendresse, d'amour, il en faisait un acte de partage, où il donnait autant qu'il recevait. Peut-être que les choses étaient différentes quand il y avait des sentiments en jeux.  
Après l'amour aussi les choses étaient différentes, Baglan la repoussait toujours une fois qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, parfois même il quittait le lit, alors qu'Alexandre la gardait contre lui, continuant de la cajoler, de la caresser, de l'embrasser, bref de l'aimer tout simplement.

La nuit avait été belle mais la journée s'annonçait mal. Tout d'abord, Lavinia, qui tolérait assez mal son statut de quasi-captive, avait piqué une crise d'hystérie pour exiger d'Alexandre qu'il lui rende la liberté d'agir à sa guise, elle avait tout tenté pour le faire changer d'avis, des excuses à la séduction, mais comme rien n'avait marché, elle avait fini par se mettre dans une de ses terribles colères qui jusqu'à présent lui avait permis d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Alexandre n'avait pas cédé, une attitude si peu charitable n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il n'avait toujours pas oublié et encore moins pardonner le geste de Lavinia. Il se rendait bien compte que sa réaction était plus qu'excessive et qu'elle ne passerait pas longtemps inaperçu, mais il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir posément à cette histoire, la fureur l'emportait sur la raison.  
Bref après une matinée éprouvante, on lui annonça l'arrivée imminente de son père pour le début d'après-midi. Alexandre avait à peine eu le temps de s'y préparer que déjà il retrouvait son père dans le tablinium.  
\- Père ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite.  
\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais sévèrement puni ton épouse, alors je viens vérifier si cette information est vraie. Et même si j'en ignore les causes, j'avoue que je suis impressionné, une telle attitude n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que tu agisses enfin comme un homme ?  
Alexandre serra les dents. Comme il l'avait craint, la nouvelle de l'enfermement de Lavinia était parvenue aux oreilles de son père.  
\- Elle a tenté de tuer une de mes esclaves.  
Léonius haussa un sourcil.  
\- Tu as puni ton épouse à cause d'une esclave.  
Alexandre n'avait qu'une esclave si on excluait ceux que Lavinia avait amené avec elle et Léonius le savait parfaitement. Il eut alors un sourire carnassier.  
\- Je vois que mon petit cadeau a fait son effet finalement.  
Alexandre se crispa un peu plus. Ce qu'il craignait le plus était en train de se produire, son père était loin d'être un idiot. C'était une brute, certes, mais il était aussi extrêmement intelligent. Et il finirait par comprendre de quoi il était réellement question. Et à ce moment là, Ceirdwyn serait en danger.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne tolère simplement pas que l'on s'en prenne à une personne se trouvant sous mon autorité.  
Léonius eut un nouveau sourire en coin.  
\- Mais pourquoi diable ton épouse a-t-elle voulu tuer ton esclave ?  
\- Je l'ignore. Cette femme est folle.  
\- Il ne m'avait pourtant pas semblé les quelques fois où je l'ai vu.  
\- Elle est colérique, capricieuse, méchante, égoïste, et j'en passe. Écoute, si c'est la seule raison de ta venue ici, j'aimerais qu'on s'en tienne là, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.  
Léonius allait répliquer quand ils furent interrompus par un invité surprise.  
\- Lex, mon ami.  
Alexandre n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix tonitruante. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul homme pour le nommer ainsi. L'homme se planta devant Léonius et le salua.  
\- Tribun Celsinus Léonius Saevio, je te salue.  
Léonius se contenta de répondre d'un vague signe de tête, avant de prendre congé rapidement, prétextant un rendez-vous important.  
Une fois que Léonius fut parti, l'homme prit Alexandre dans ses bras et le souleva de terre. Alexandre eut un sourire.  
\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Blandus.  
Blandus le reposa à terre. Alexandre était loin d'être petit, mais Blandus le dépassait d'une bonne demi-tête et paraissait deux fois plus large.  
\- Je vois que ton père ne m'a toujours pas pardonné et qu'il me déteste toujours au point de fuir la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Je suis content de te voir et d'être de retour à Rome. Mais dis-moi Lex, pourquoi y a-t-il deux grands yeux verts qui nous observent ?  
Alexandre se tourna vers le tablinium, pour trouver Ceirdwyn debout devant la porte. Blandus lui mit un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.  
\- C'est ton épouse ? Charmante.  
\- Non, c'est l'une de mes esclaves.  
\- T'as des esclaves toi maintenant ?  
\- C'est un cadeau de mon père.  
\- La campagne de Bretagne ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Elle est étrangement blonde pour une silure.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Pour ce que j'en sais, la légion de ton père affrontait les silures à l'ouest de la Britannia, ils ont rasés plusieurs de leurs villages. Mais les silures sont plutôt bruns et avec la peau foncée.  
\- C'est parce que ma mère était une ordovices. Quand les silures et ordovides se sont alliés contre les romains, il y a eu plusieurs mariages organisés entre les deux clans, dont celui de mes parents.  
Ceirdwyn s'était rapprochée, sa curiosité avait été piquée, qui pouvait bien être cet homme étrange qui se montrait si familier avec Alexandre, elle ne lui connaissait aucun ami. Mais elle se rendit immédiatement compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû les interrompre, elle était censé n'être qu'une esclave.  
\- Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû intervenir.  
Blandus éclata de rire, en envoyant une grande claque dans le dos d'Alexandre.  
\- Décidément, Lex, tu n'as jamais su tenir tes esclaves.  
Alexandre leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de l'esclavage.  
\- Ouais, ouais, je sais.  
Il les présenta. Blandus s'inclina respectueusement devant une Ceirdwyn sous le choc.  
\- Bon, j'ai entendu dire que le vieux avait fini par te marier. Où est-ce que tu caches ta charmante épouse ?  
Alexandre eut une hésitation.  
\- Elle est enfermée dans ses appartements.  
\- Elle est souffrante ?  
\- Non, c'est moi qui l'y ait consignée. Elle a tenté de tuer une esclave.  
Ceirdwyn s'excusa alors prétextant du travail, le sujet devenait délicat et elle préférait ne pas rester dans les parages. Blandus la regarda partir, avant de se retourner vers Alexandre.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner, cette esclave.  
\- Oui.  
\- Très bien, tu m'expliques ?  
\- Expliquer quoi ?  
\- Ce qui se trame avec ta charmante silure.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Oh s'il te plaît, Lex, je te connais. Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
Alexandre grogna, il était donc si transparent.  
\- Je me suis mis dans une situation impossible. Elle devait juste faire profile bas et rester le temps que mon père l'oublie et reparte en campagne.  
\- Mais tu t'es attaché à elle.  
\- Elle se laissait mourir, je devais faire quelque chose pour elle, alors Kendra lui a enseigné la langue et je lui ai appris à lire. Puis de fil en aiguille...  
\- J'imagine que c'est ce qui a poussé ton épouse à tenter de la tuer.  
\- Probablement.  
\- Et tu as l'intention de me la présenter cette fameuse épouse ou tu vas la laisser enfermée tout le temps de mon séjour ?  
\- Si tu insistes.  
Alexandre fit appeler Kendra.  
\- Peux-tu nous faire servir une collation dans le triclinium et faire venir Lavinia s'il te plait.  
\- Bien sûr.  
Kendra s'apprêtait à sortir quand Alexandre l'interpella.  
\- Mais tiens Ceirdwyn à l'écart de Lavinia, je ne tiens pas à ce que la situation s'envenime encore un peu plus.  
\- C'est entendu.  
Kendra s'en alla et Alexandre dirigea Blandus vers le triclinium.  
\- Et Kendra, elle pense quoi de tout ça ? Je sais que son avis à toujours beaucoup compté pour toi.  
\- Elle est partagée, entre la joie de me voir enfin m'attacher à quelqu'un et l'inquiétude. Mon père n'est pas idiot, il comprendra vite ce qu'il se passe, il commence déjà à avoir des doutes et lorsqu'il en prendra la mesure de ce qu'il y a entre Ceirdwyn est moi, ce sera la fin. Il ne pourra pas s'en prendre à moi directement, mais Ceirdwyn n'aura pas cette chance. Surtout que je ne doute pas qu'il ait une raison pour m'avoir marié à Lavinia.  
Alexandre s'interrompit en voyant Lavinia approcher. Elle s'était drapée dans sa fierté, mais dissimulait mal sa surprise.  
\- Tu m'as fait demander ?  
\- En effet. Voici mon ami Blandus, il souhaitait faire ta connaissance.  
Lavinia le toisa un instant et il était clair que la présence de Blandus n'était pas à son goût, elle posait sur lui le même regard qu'elle aurait posé sur un insecte particulièrement répugnant. Elle s'installa au côté d'Alexandre.  
Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance tendue, Lavinia semblait outrée qu'Alexandre lui est imposé la présence d'homme de si pauvre condition. Blandus tenta plusieurs fois de relancer la conversation, mais Lavinia daignait à peine répondre. Finalement excédé, Alexandre renvoya Lavinia dans ses appartements.  
\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu t'es jeté dans les bras de ton esclave. Cette fille est glaçante. Pourquoi, diable, ton père t'a-t-il marié à une femme pareille ?  
\- Flavius, le père de Lavinia est une voix influente au sénat et mon père a besoin d'autant d'alliés politique que possible, s'il veut continuer à agir à sa guise en Britannia. Ce que j'ignore, c'est l'intérêt qu'avait Flavius à me voir épouser sa fille. Il aurait pu trouver un bien meilleur parti pour elle, surtout avec sa dot.  
\- Tu veux que je mette le nez dans cette affaire ? Histoire de voir ce que je peux trouver ?  
\- Je veux bien, je n'ai envoyé personne, je ne voulais pas que mon père le sache et je sais qu'il a des espions dans mes gens.  
\- Ton père est un cinglé.  
Alexandre éclata de rire. La présence de Blandus le détendait, il avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui.  
\- Bon et fais venir ta charmante esclave, j'ai bien envie de connaître ce qui a bien pu te séduire.  
\- Blandus...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te la voler, je veux juste faire la connaissance de celle qui a fait battre ton cœur.  
Malgré sa réticence, Alexandre avait fait venir Ceirdwyn. Il ne pouvait pas refuser ça à Blandus et il était certain que Ceirdwyn devait mourir de curiosité quelque part dans les cuisines. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, Blandus appréciait l'esprit vif de Ceirdwyn, Ceirdwyn était fasciné par les récits des nombreux voyages de Blandus et Alexandre profitait simplement de ces instants auprès de gens qui l'aimait.

Trois jours plus tard, Blandus revint et demanda à voir Alexandre en privé.  
\- J'en déduis que tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ?  
\- En effet. Visiblement tu es tombé sur une belle garce et je ne serais pas surpris que ton père l'ai choisi précisément pour ça. Visiblement ta chère et tendre épouse est une femme de pouvoir. Elle a perdue sa mère très jeune et pour compenser son père rapidement fait ses quatre volontés. Elle le manipule complètement, il n'avait qu'une autorité de façade et visiblement chez les Nigidius, c'est Lavinia qui dirigeait. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle est aussi colérique, elle n'a pas l'habitude de se voir refuser des choses. Aussi, ce n'est pas Flavius qui t'a choisi, mais Lavinia elle-même.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi ?  
\- Si j'ai bien compris, elle t'a pris pour un être faible, qu'elle pourrait facilement manipuler, mais avec en même temps suffisamment d'influence à Rome pour que ce soit intéressant pour elle.  
\- Tu es en train de me dire, que j'ai la réputation d'être un faible ?  
\- Non pas spécialement. Je pense que c'est une personne bien particulière qui lui a mis cette idée en tête.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner, mon père.  
\- Exactement.  
\- Lavinia n'est donc que l'un des innombrables pions que mon père utilise pour me tester, encore et encore.  
\- Je le crains. Ce qui veux dire que tu ne peux pas la garder ici. Elle ne restera pas captive longtemps, elle tentera forcément quelque chose. Et tu ne peux pas garder un pion de ton père aussi proche de toi, tu dois trouver un moyen de te débarrasser d'elle.  
\- Je le sais.  
\- Tu veux que je m'en charge ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je peux faire passer ça pour un accident discret.  
\- Blandus, il n'est pas question de tuer ma femme, mon père en serait trop content. Il va falloir être plus fin que lui.  
\- Si je peux t'apporter mon aide...  
\- Je n'hésiterais pas à la demander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulaire :  
> Silures et Ordovides : peuplades celtes de l'île de Bretagne, qui luttèrent contre l'envahisseur romain. On suppose que les silures avaient des origines ibériques et donc étaient très bruns et plutôt mat de peau, d'où l'interrogation de Blandus.  
> Blandus : cognomen (surmon) signifiant charmant.  
> Saevio : cognomen de Leonius signifiant rage.  
> Celsinus : nom de Leonius signifiant haut, grand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À l'origine Blandus était inspiré du personnage de Titus Pulo de la série Rome, mais au final il diffère pas mal.

Mais Blandus avait raison, il devait se débarrasser de Lavinia au plus vite. Mais il devait aussi veiller à la sécurité de Ceirdwyn, donc avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, il devait la mettre à l'abri pour qu'elle ne subisse pas de représailles que ce soit de la part de Léonius ou de celle de Lavinia. Alexandre prit quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout ça, avant de recontacter Blandus pour lui parler de ses plans.

La discrétion était un élément plus que crucial lorsque l'on se lançait dans un petit jeu de pouvoir avec Léonius. Aussi Alexandre et Blandus se retrouvaient-ils dans des petits thermes d'un quartier un peu éloigné, où personne les connaissait et où il était de coutume de discuter affaires.  
\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- Il va falloir rentrer dans le jeu de Lavinia, elle ne se dévoilera pas, si je dois la garder enfermée.  
\- Oui, j'imagine. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?  
\- Je vais la laisser essayer de me séduire une fois encore et lui faire croire qu'elle a réussi. D'abord je dois éloigner Ceirdwyn quelques temps et j'aurais besoin que tu veilles sur elle. Je vais la faire passer pour morte, ce qui donnera une bonne excuse à Lavinia pour reprendre son petit jeu. Après avoir mis en scène sa mort, tu lui feras quitter Rome discrètement et vous vous rendrez dans ma villa de Capoua. Je mettrai trois personnes de confiance à votre service.  
\- Très bien et ça va prendre combien de temps ?  
\- Aucune idée. Mais une fois que vous serez en sécurité à Capoua tu n'auras pas à rester confiné dans la villa. De toute façon, j'aurais probablement besoin que tu vérifies des informations pour moi par-ci par-là. Et bien sûr tu seras payé.  
\- Tu sais bien que ça n'est pas nécessaire.  
\- Je vais accaparer plusieurs mois de ta vie, alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Je vais discuter de tout ça avec Ceirdwyn et régler les détails. On se retrouve ici dans six jours, le 4ème jour des nones d'October.

Cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il la rejoignit dans ce qui était devenu "leur" chambre, il était décidé à lui expliquer la situation. Dés qu'il entra dans la pièce, elle sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Il faut que je te parle.  
\- Ha.  
Elle déposa, au pied du lit, le manuscrit qu'elle était en train de lire pour lui accorder toute son attention.  
\- Dis-moi.  
Il s'installa à côté d'elle.  
\- Blandus a fait quelques recherches pour moi et il semblerait que Lavinia ne soit pas là par hasard.  
\- Étant donné que c'est ton père qui l'a choisie, ça me paraît assez évident.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai et je pensais savoir pourquoi mon père l'avait choisie. Le père de Lavinia est un membre influent du sénat et mon père a besoin de tous les appuis possibles pour pouvoir continuer à financer ses campagnes militaires. Seulement j'ignorais ce que le père de Lavinia pouvait en tirer comme avantage. Mais il s'avère que tout ceci est beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne l'avais pensé.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- De plus ça n'est pas son père mais Lavinia elle-même qui m'a choisi, elle cherchait un époux influent et influençable, afin de pouvoir le manipuler comme elle le faisait avec son père.  
\- Sauf que son plan ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu et c'est pour ça qu'elle a essayé de me tuer, je me tenais en travers de sa route.  
\- Je pense oui. Mais ça signifie aussi que Lavinia ne restera pas indéfiniment cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Et puis je ne peux pas garder quelqu'un qui travaille pour mon père si proche de moi.  
\- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?  
\- Pour l'instant j'ignore encore ce que je vais faire exactement, il faut que je laisse Lavinia dévoiler son jeu, si je veux pouvoir la confondre. Mais avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, je vais devoir t'éloigner. Je ne voudrais pas que tu subisses les conséquences de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Car je suis persuadé que c'est sur toi que Lavinia essaiera de se venger. Il en sera probablement de même pour mon père d'ailleurs.  
Elle baissa les yeux, visiblement troublée.  
\- Que va-t-il se passer ?  
\- Il va falloir faire croire à ta mort, ça assurera ta sécurité et de cette façon, Lavinia s'imaginera qu'elle a de nouveau le champ libre.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver alors ?  
\- J'ai une petite propriété à l'écart de Capoua, où je vais parfois me reposer. Tu t'y rendras sous la protection de Blandus, vous resterez cachés là-bas le temps que je règle le problème Lavinia.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de la tuer, quand même ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, mon père en serait bien trop satisfait. Il aurait enfin la preuve que je suis un fils digne de lui. Je refuse de le laisser gagner. J'ignore ce qu'il cherchait exactement en m'envoyant Lavinia, il n'arrivera pas à ses fins, quelles qu'elles soient. Par contre, il est vrai que Blandus m'a gentiment proposé de s'en charger.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu l'éloignes aussi ?  
\- Non, peut-être un peu. Généralement il fait ce que je lui demande, mais il serait aussi parfaitement capable de faire ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour moi, même si ça va à l'encontre de ce que je lui demande. Mais c'est surtout parce que je sais que je peux compter sur lui pour te protéger quoi qu'il arrive.  
\- Je vois, donc tout est décidé.  
\- Heu oui.  
\- Et si j'en décide autrement ?  
\- Écoute, je ne te forcerai pas, si c'est le sens de ta question, mais ça me rassurerait de te savoir loin d'ici lorsque les hostilités débuteront.  
\- Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose ?  
\- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Quoi que je fasse mon père ne s'en prendra pas directement à moi. Je suis son seul fils légitime et son seul héritier, donc pour cette raison je ne risque rien. Mais il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à mes proches pour les faire payer à ma place.  
\- Ça va prendre combien temps ?  
\- Si je le savais, mais à mon avis plusieurs mois.  
\- Donc si je résume bien, tu me demandes d'aller me cacher loin d'ici, pour une durée indéterminée pendant que tu restes ici, pour essayer de piéger ta femme, qui agit très probablement pour le compte de ton père.  
\- Je sais que dit comme ça, ça ne paraît pas très réjouissant.  
\- Non, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.  
\- Mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour nous sortir de cette situation. Dés le départ, nous savions tous les deux que nous ne pourrions pas continuer ainsi éternellement.  
\- Je sais bien, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas être écartée de la sorte.  
\- Je vais te faire une promesse, lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminée, je viendrai te chercher et nous partirons.  
\- Partir ? Mais où ?  
\- Peu importe. Là où nous voudrons, là où personne ne nous connaîtra, là où tu ne seras pas une esclave et où je ne serai plus le fils d'un tribun influent, là où nous serons libres de vivre comme bon nous semble.  
Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent peu. Enlacés, ils restèrent allongés en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Le lendemain, après avoir mûrement réfléchi sa décision, Ceirdwyn accepta de se plier au plan d'Alexandre. Restait maintenant à régler les différents détails pour mettre en scène sa mort et lui faire quitter discrètement la ville pour Capoua. Alexandre retrouva Blandus quelques jours plus tard dans leur bain public habituel.  
\- Alors ? Tu as pu discuter avec Ceirdwyn ?  
\- Oui. Ça n'a pas été évident, mais elle a fini par accepter d'être tenue à l'écart de tout ça.  
\- C'est quoi la suite ?  
\- Dans trois jours on va mettre en scène la mort de Ceirdwyn, on fera croire à une mauvaise chute. Il faudra donc que tu te présentes le lendemain pour venir "récupérer" le corps. Tout le monde croira que je t'ai chargé d'en disposer, ça ne devrait étonner personne, les rumeurs vont bon train et je pense que beaucoup de gens ont des doutes sur ce qui m'unit à Ceirdwyn, alors le fait que je te confie son corps ne sera pas surprenant. Et ça vous permettra de quitter la ville en toute discrétion. J'ai prévenu l'intendant de ma villa à Capoua, il attend ta venue accompagné de ta nouvelle épouse.  
\- Mon épouse ?  
\- Oui. On teindra ses cheveux en brun et elle sera habillée comme une affranchie, ainsi tu pourras la faire passer pour ton épouse Cloelia, personne ne devrait faire le lien avec mon esclave décédée. Moins il y aura de personne au courant de la supercherie, mieux ce sera. Les personnes en qui je peux avoir pleinement confiance sont rares. Mon père a énormément d'influence, y compris parmi mes gens et je ne veux prendre aucun risque. On pensera simplement que je t'offre un logement temporaire, en attendant que tu t'établisses avec ta nouvelle épouse.  
\- Très bien.  
\- Je te fournirai un moyen de transport, ainsi que suffisamment d'argent pour tenir quelques mois. Et puis tu pourras toujours me contacter en cas de problèmes, ça n'aura rien de surprenant. C'est avec Ceirdwyn que je dois couper tout contact.

Au matin du troisième jour des ides d'October, Ceirdwyn était morte. On vit le chagrin d'Alexandre, on vit le corps de l'esclave emporté par le meilleur ami du maître, probablement pour être incinéré, du moins supposait-on.  
Étrangement Lavinia eu la décence d'attendre cinq jours avant de passer à l'attaque, Alexandre en était venu à se demander si elle ferait quelque chose. Mais elle se présenta à la porte de sa chambre au soir du cinquième jour de son "deuil", drapée d'une humilité vraisemblablement feinte.  
\- Mon époux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Il était soulagé qu'elle se montre enfin, mais il devait se montrer distant, voire froid, s'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons.  
\- J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à ton esclave, j'en suis désolée.  
\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, surtout quand elle est aussi peu sincère.  
Cependant il devait veiller à ne pas se montrer désagréable avec elle, au risque de la faire définitivement fuir. Mais trouver le juste milieu était difficile.  
\- Je reste ton épouse et je me dois de te soutenir dans ces moments difficiles.  
Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne.  
\- Je sais que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, mais j'aimerais que nous repartions à zéro et je suis prête à faire comme tu l'entendras.  
Il ne savait pas trop si elle allait tenter quelque chose, ni comment elle s'y prendrait si elle tentait quoique ce soit, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle feigne la soumission. S'il avait dû deviner, il aurait plutôt parié sur la séduction. Elle était plus maligne qu'il ne le pensait et elle l'avait bien cerné. Dans d'autres circonstances ça aurait presque pu marcher. Il retira sa main.  
\- Très bien, si tu y tiens nous en discuterons demain, maintenant retourne dans tes appartements.  
Elle se leva et il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour passer la porte. Elle se croyait en position de force, c'est ce qu'il voulait, mais elle se trompait lourdement.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Lavinia se montra bien plus subtile qu'Alexandre ne l'aurait cru. Et jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle fut capable d'une telle patience. Il feignit l'indifférence totale les premiers temps, mais la laissa se rapprocher de lui progressivement.  
Après un mois à faire profil bas, Lavinia se décida à passer à l'attaque. Un soir, elle se présenta à sa chambre, vêtue d'une riche tunique qui ne suggérait plus grand-chose.  
\- Je peux entrer ?  
Dès le départ, il savait qu'il devrait en passer par là, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Il prit une grande inspiration.  
\- Bien sûr.  
Elle s'avança vers lui avec une démarche aguichante. Elle y mettait vraiment les grands moyens. Il la laissa s'approcher du lit sur lequel il se trouvait. Il posa le parchemin qu'il lisait à côté du lit, comme pour l'inviter à aller plus loin. Et elle ne se fit pas prier.  
Il la laissa partager sa couche. Alexandre le voyait, elle reprenait confiance et quelque soit son plan, elle était persuadée qu'il fonctionnait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle fasse un faux pas.

Après quelques semaines ils donnaient pleinement l'impression d'être un couple, seule Kendra et bien sûr Alexandre savait qu'il en était autrement. Lavinia avait enfin pris sa place d'épouse, elle régnait à nouveau sur la domus et elle était visiblement très à l'aise dans ce rôle, surtout qu'Alexandre la laissait le manipuler, enfin du moins le croyait-elle. Et il reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle se montrait plus patiente et plus subtile que la première fois.  
Au bout de trois mois de vie commune, Alexandre sut qu'il était temps d'agir. Elle se montrait plus tyrannique et laissait à nouveau paraître sa véritable personnalité. Elle pensait avoir gagné, c'était le bon moment pour lui tendre un piège et la pousser à la faute. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour risquer de se faire quoi que ce soit qui risquerait de la compromettre tant qu'il serait dans les parages. C'est pourquoi il devait partir, enfin, il fallait qu'elle le croie parti. Il prétexta un voyage à Neapolis de plusieurs jours. Bien sûr lui n'irait pas aussi loin, il avait trouvé une petite maison où loger temporairement au environ de Rome. Il avait fait revenir Blandus de Capoua pour surveiller la maison. Et à peine trois jours après son départ, il reçut un message de Blandus lui intimant de venir en tout début d'après midi le jour suivant.  
Lorsqu'il se présenta au rendez-vous le lendemain, il demanda des précisions à son ami.  
\- Je préfère que tu voies ça par toi-même. Rends-toi dans la chambre de ta femme, mais discrètement, le spectacle devrait être à la hauteur de tes attentes.  
\- Tu es en train de me dire que ma femme a un amant ?  
\- C'est encore mieux que ça. Va. Mais sois discret.  
Alexandre se faufila dans la maison, c'était facile, il la connaissait parfaitement et de plus on avait visiblement éloigné les domestiques. Il entendit des voix, deux et toutes les deux très familières. Oh oui, Blandus avait raison, c'était encore mieux qu'un amant.  
Alors c'était ça depuis le début, un petit jeu de pouvoir sordide. La force ne fonctionnant pas, son père avait voulu tenter la douceur en manipulant sa femme pour mieux le manipuler lui. En rajoutant en prime, une femme supplémentaire à la longue liste de ses maîtresses. Mais ils l'avaient tous deux sous-estimé et la victoire allait être très plaisante.  
Il pénétra dans la chambre, mais ses occupants trop occupés ne s'aperçurent pas immédiatement de sa présence.  
Ce fut Lavinia qui le vit en premier, elle poussa un cri et repoussa violemment Leonius, qui grogna avant de se retourner.  
\- Alexandre, je te croyais à Neapolis.  
\- Et tu t'es dis que ma femme allait se sentir seule ?  
Pour toute réponse, il eut un sourire en coin. Il n'y avait aucune honte sur son visage, ça n'était qu'un jeu de plus et même maintenant qu'Alexandre avait tout découvert, il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Lavinia était mortifiée, parce qu'elle en revanche, elle risquait de perdre beaucoup.  
\- Alexandre, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi. Il, il m'a forcée.  
\- Épargne-moi tes excuses ou tes explications. Je sais parfaitement qu'il se servait de toi, mais tu n'es pas spécialement innocente non plus dans cette histoire. Reste là pendant que je raccompagne mon père.  
Leonius s'était rhabillé, mais son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté.  
Ils venaient d'atteindre la porte d'entrée.  
\- J'imagine que malgré tout, tu t'es bien amusé.  
\- Oui, j'avoue, que le fait que tu ais cloîtré ta femme pendant plusieurs mois à quelque peu contrarié mes plans. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu le découvrirais aussi vite. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'elle ?  
\- La rendre à son père. Et j'aimerais que désormais tu cesses de te mêler de ma vie maritale.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexandre revint à la chambre. Lavinia s'était rhabillée.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ?  
\- Tu seras répudiée et renvoyée chez ton père.  
\- Mais c'est un déshonneur.  
\- Ça, il fallait y penser avant de coucher avec mon père. Mais rassure-toi, si tu ne fais pas de scandale, l'adultère restera entre nous et tu récupéreras ta dot, afin de pouvoir te remarier.  
\- Et j'imagine que je dois m'estimer heureuse de ta clémence ?  
\- En effet. Tu resteras dans ta chambre en attendant.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il l'en empêcha.  
\- Ne te donne pas la peine de t'expliquer. Je me moque de ce que tu as à dire. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce mariage et plus tôt j'en serai sorti et mieux ça sera.

Il retrouva Blandus à l'extérieur de la domus.  
\- Tu avais raison, c'était instructif.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?  
\- La renvoyer à son père. Ça me fera un problème de moins.  
\- Tu as encore besoin de moi ?  
\- Oui, je voudrais que tu portes un message de ma part à Ceirdwyn.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Dis-lui ce qu'il s'est passé, que je serais définitivement débarrassé de Lavinia dans quelques jours et que je la rejoindrai à ce moment-là.  
Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis Blandus repartit pour Capoua.

Quelques jours plus tard, Alexandre rassembla plusieurs témoins parmi ses proches, afin de réclamer à Lavinia les clés de la maison, lui signifiant ainsi sa répudiation. Comme promis, Lavinia avait fait profil bas et Alexandre n'évoqua pas les raisons de cette répudiation, mais tous savaient qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison.  
C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, Lavinia quittait la maison avec tout ce qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Et ce fut comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

Il n'avait pas pu partir tout de suite, trop de chose à régler, mais après deux jours de préparation, Alexandre était enfin sur la route en direction de Capoua.  
Après près de 20 heures de voyages, il atteignit enfin sa villa de Capoua. Il était épuisé, il avait fait le moins de pause possible, changé régulièrement de cheval pour réduire au maximum la durée du trajet.  
Il traversa l'atrium à grands pas et dès qu'il pénétra dans le péristyle, il la vit. Ceirdwyn lisait à la lumière d'une lampe à huile, allongée sur une banquette. Elle savait qu'il devait arriver et il la soupçonnait de l'attendre.  
\- Ceirdwyn !  
Elle se redressa brusquement, laissant tomber son manuscrit à terre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'était déjà jetée dans ses bras.  
\- Tu es là, enfin.  
\- Oui.  
Il ne sut pas quoi ajouter d'autre, il y avait tant à dire et il était si fatigué.  
\- Blandus m'a dit que tu avais réussi à te débarrasser de ta femme. Elle couchait vraiment avec ton père ?  
\- Oui, mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. Pour l'instant tout ce que je veux, c'est être près de toi.  
Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit immédiatement.  
\- Viens.  
Elle le prit par la main et l'entraina jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle occupait. D'un mouvement rapide, elle se débarrassa de sa tunique, avant de s'occuper de la toge d'Alexandre. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux nus, il la plaqua à nouveau contre lui.  
\- Tu m'as manqué.  
\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée.  
Mais il était tellement épuisé qu'ils ne purent que s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'il perçut, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, fut ce corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, pour profiter un peu plus de sa chaleur. Visiblement elle était déjà réveillée car elle se retourna immédiatement pour lui faire face. Elle déposa un baiser sur son épaule.  
\- Bonjour.  
Puis elle posa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi.  
Elle les fit alors remonter le long de sa mâchoire, tandis qu'il laissait ses mains courir sur son dos.  
\- Bien dormi ?  
Elle posa un court baiser sur ses lèvres, encadrant son visage de ses mains avant de le regarder, il lui avait tellement manqué. Il fit glisser les siennes jusque ses fesses.  
\- Merveilleusement, puisque tu étais là.  
Un autre baiser fleurit sur ses lèvres, plus long cette fois-ci.  
\- Flatteur.  
Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Puis elle fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres, qu'il entrouvrit instantanément, lui permettant d'approfondir le baiser.  
Il bascula sur le côté l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le dos, la dominant de tout son poids. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les cousins.  
Leurs mains qui courraient sur le corps de l'autre semblaient vouloir en mémoriser le moindre centimètre carré. Et leurs baisers donnaient l'impression qu'ils cherchaient à s'entredévorer.  
Ceirdwyn écarta les cuisses pour permettre à Alexandre de se rapprocher encore un peu plus près. Elle pouvait sentir son désir grandir contre elle.  
Il glissa une main entre ses cuisses afin de s'assurer qu'elle était prête. Son sexe était chaud et humide, signe qu'elle l'était. Il commença à la caresser quand il sentit une main se refermer sur son pénis. Après quelques minutes, elle l'aida à se positionner et il la pénétra.  
Immédiatement, il entama un lent va-et-vient, qui s'intensifia rapidement, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Leur étreinte fut courte, mais suffisamment tout de même pour leur permettre à tous deux d'y prendre plaisir.

Ils trainèrent au lit tous les deux une bonne partie de la matinée profitant simplement l'un de l'autre, alternant repos et étreintes passionnées. Mais malgré le plaisir que Ceirdwyn avait à se trouver là dans ses bras, des milliers de questions lui venaient en tête et une plus particulièrement.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?  
\- Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Certes, je me suis débarrassé de Lavinia en la rendant à son père, mais aux yeux de tout le monde, tu es morte et si mon père apprend que tu es vivante, il n'appréciera que moyennement d'avoir été dupé. De plus je sais qu'il comprendra alors immédiatement ce qu'il y a entre nous et il cherchera à te faire éliminer par tous les moyens.  
Elle soupira.  
\- Oui, je m'en doutais un peu. Et donc, nous allons faire quoi ?  
Il la serra contre lui.  
\- Sincèrement, pour l'instant je l'ignore. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tant que mon père sera à Rome, il nous sera difficile d'agir.  
\- Tu sais quand doit-il repartir ?  
\- Il est encore là pour environ huit mois.  
\- Encore huit mois. Et je suis censé fait quoi durant de tout ce temps.  
\- Rester en sécurité ici ?  
\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu penses que je vais rester cloitrée ici combien de temps ? Je tourne en rond, moi ici. D'accord c'était sympa au début de passer mes journées à lire à l'ombre du péristyle, mais au bout d'un moment ça devient lassant.  
\- Crois-moi, si j'avais une meilleure solution à te proposer, je le ferais. Mais une fuite est inenvisageable, mon père se lancerait immédiatement à notre poursuite et il n'aurait aucun mal à nous retrouver. Quant à la possibilité de ton retour à la domus, c'est totalement impossible. Mais au contraire de la situation précédente, je serais libre de mes mouvements et je pourrais te rendre visite régulièrement.  
\- Et après ?  
\- On aura trois ans pour réfléchir à la meilleure solution pour nous.  
\- Avant que ton père ne rentre avec une nouvelle esclave.

Ceirdwyn avait fini par accepter de rester à Capoua jusqu'au départ de Léonius. Jusqu'à présent, Alexandre avait réussi à venir le rejoindre au moins deux fois par mois. Mais récemment divers évènements avaient contrariés ses plans tant et si bien qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis près de 40 jours. Alexandre était contrarié et il imaginait volontiers que Ceirdwyn l'était tout autant, voire plus. Il ne savait pas comment Ceirdwyn allait réagir et il s'attendait au pire, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il découvrit en arrivant. Il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé, elle semblait plus ronde, mais aussi plus effacée, elle paraissait presque honteuse. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et il lui fallut deux jours pour comprendre quoi.  
\- Ceirdwyn ?  
Elle se tourna vers lui.  
\- Je peux te poser une question ?  
Elle acquiesça.  
\- Tu es... Est-ce que tu...  
\- Est-ce que je porte un enfant ? Oui.  
\- Par tous les dieux.  
\- Alexandre, je suis désolée.  
Il l'a pris dans ses bras, tendrement.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, nous savions tous les deux que ça pouvait arriver et nous avons choisis de l'ignorer Et nous ferons face aux conséquences ensemble.  
\- En vivant à plus d'une centaine de milles l'un de l'autre ? C'est sûr que ça va être extrêmement simple.  
Maintenaient que l'abcès était crevé, elle retrouvait son caractère habituelle et c'était rassurant.  
\- Je sais que ça n'est pas une situation des plus simples, mais je ne vois pas bien quoi faire d'autres. Dans un peu plus de trois mois, mon père sera reparti et là nous aviserons. En attendant, je vais faire venir Kendra pour s'occuper de toi, elle saura quoi faire. Et puis je crois que tu lui manques, elle t'aime beaucoup.  
\- À moi aussi, elle me manque. Je serais heureuse qu'elle vienne me tenir compagnie, mais elle ne va pas te manquer à la domus ?  
\- Si bien sûr. Mais je préfèrerais te savoir avec elle.  
\- Alors d'accord.

À peine était-il rentré à Rome qu'il avait envoyé un message à Blandus et demandé à le voir.  
Deux jours plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans leurs thermes habituels.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? Encore un problème avec ton père ?  
\- Non. Enfin pas directement. C'est Ceirdwyn.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner, elle ne supporte plus de rester cloîtrée dans ta belle villa de Capoua ?  
\- Non, bien pire. Elle attend un enfant. Et tu sais comme moi que si mon père l'apprend, il fera massacrer la mère et l'enfant.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir, Alexandre ?  
\- J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un en qui j'ai pleinement confiance et surtout quelqu'un à qui je peux dire à quel point je suis terrifié.  
\- Tu es certain qu'il n'y a pas une autre raison ?  
\- Non, qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?  
\- Rien, rien.  
Cette rencontre avec Blandus laissa Alexandre confus, il avait la sensation que quelque chose lui avait échappé.  
Ce n'est que dix jours plus tard, qu'Alexandre comprit. Quand un messager vint lui annoncé la mort de son père, au cours d'un vol qui avait mal tourné. Du moins en apparence, car Alexandre était intimement persuadé que tout ça n'avait rien d'un vol, qu'il s'agissait d'un assassinat pur et simple et qu'il portait la marque de Blandus.

La première chose que fit Alexandre après l'annonce de la nouvelle, fut d'envoyer un message à Ceirdwyn et Kendra, pour leur annoncer qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir à Capoua avant plusieurs jours, mais sans leur en donner la raison, il préférait leur dire de vive voix, mais il savait qu'il était coincé à Rome jusqu'à la fin des funérailles.  
Alexandre s'était rendu à la domus de son père où on avait rapatrié le corps. Après la conclamatio lugubre, l'appel rituel, le corps fut lavé, habillé, puis exposé sur un lit de parade au centre de l'atrium, tandis que des rameaux de cyprès teinté de rouge ornaient la façade. Durant plusieurs jours, la plupart des patriciens de la ville vinrent présenter leur hommage. Puis au soir du cinquième jour, le cortège funéraire, constitué des musiciens, de pleureuses et des "proches" de Léonius, conduisit le corps jusqu'à la nécropole, où un bûcher avait été dressé. Durant la crémation, un éloge panégyrique fut prononcé, puis une fois terminé les cendres furent déposées dans le tombeau de la gente Celsinus.

Tout était enfin terminé. Mais il avait encore du mal à réaliser, son père était mort et il était libre. Quand il parvint enfin à Capoua, il fut immédiatement accueilli par Kendra bien qu'on fut au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle semblait soucieuse.  
\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ceirdwyn s'est fait beaucoup de soucis et ça n'est pas bon pour l'enfant.  
\- Je sais, je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas vous l'annoncer par messager.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang.  
\- Mon père est mort.  
Kendra n'ajouta pas un mot et se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras. Après une longue étreinte, elle s'écarta doucement.  
\- Vas rejoindre ta femme, il sera bien temps de parler demain.  
Ceirdwyn dormait et Alexandre se contenta de se glisser à côté d'elle Sans la réveiller.

Le lendemain, elle était déjà réveillée quand il ouvrit les yeux.  
\- Hey !  
\- Bonjour, tu vas bien ?  
Il glissa une main sur son ventre.  
\- Oui, tout va bien. Mais et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu si longtemps.  
\- Mon père a été tué.  
Il y eu un long silence, que Ceirdwyn finit par briser.  
\- Je ne vais pas te dire que je vais le regretter, mais il était ton père et je comprends que tu sois peiné. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Officiellement, un vol qui a mal tourné.  
\- Mais...  
\- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un assassinat et je suis presque sûr qu'il s'agit de Blandus.  
\- Oh ! Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Quelques jours avant sa mort, j'ai parlé de notre situation à Blandus et sa réaction était étrange, mais je comprends maintenant ce qu'il avait en tête. Quant à la raison qui l'a poussé à faire ça, je pense simplement qu'il a vu ça comme le meilleur moyen de nous aider.  
\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça mais je crois que je lui en suis reconnaissance.  
\- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose moi aussi. Plus rien ne s'oppose à nous désormais.


	11. Épilogue

Alexandre se leva de son bureau, satisfait du travail qu'il avait accompli, il allait pouvoir profiter du reste de la journée avec sa famille. À cette heure, les enfants avaient fini leurs leçons et sa femme devait probablement lire quelque part dans la villa. Il s'étira un instant, il était resté assis trop longtemps et ses muscles étaient endoloris. Il sortit dans le péristyle, comme il le pensait sa femme Cloelia lisait allongée sur une baquette, à l'ombre des colonnes, tandis que Cornelia aspergeait d'eau son petit frère Aurelius qui courait en riant autour de la fontaine. Dès que celui-ci le vit, il se précipita vers lui en courant.  
\- Papa !  
Si tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'Aurelius ressemblait physiquement à son père, il avait le caractère vif et enjoué de sa mère. Tandis que pour Cornelia c'était l'inverse, elle était identique à sa mère, la même peau claire, les mêmes cheveux blonds, mais elle avait hérité de sa personnalité calme et posée.  
Son fils dans les bras, il vint s'asseoir près de sa femme qui replia le parchemin qu'elle lisait, avant d'être rapidement rejoint par leur fille. Cornelia venait d'avoir douze ans, tandis qu'Aurelius approchait des sept ans. Alexandre était aujourd'hui un pater familia comblé et respecté.

Mais il n'en avait pas toujours était ainsi, de leurs cinq enfants seuls deux avaient survécu au delà de l'âge de trois ans. Leur première fille Lucilla était morte à la naissance, seulement quelques mois après la mort de Leonius et Ceirdwyn l'avait plutôt mal vécu. Ajouté à l'isolement et l'éloignement auxquels ils étaient contraint, son humeur et sa santé s'étaient dégradées et ce malgré la présence de Kendra à ses côtés, aussi Alexandre avait craint qu'elle se remette à dépérir et qu'elle se laisse mourir de chagrin. Il avait alors pris une décision radicale : quitter Rome et partir loin de leur ancienne vie pour en vivre une nouvelle.

Comme il était très mal vu pour un patricien d'épouser une esclave ou même une affranchie, il avait fait adopter Ceirdwyn par un couple de vieux amis de sa mère, en échange d'un peu d'argent. Ainsi elle était devenu Cloelia, fille de citoyen romain et il avait donc pu l'épouser, sans que personne n'y trouve à redire.  
Seulement même si les chances étaient faibles, Alexandre craignait que quelqu'un ne reconnaisse l'ancienne esclave sous les traits de sa nouvelle épouse, alors il avait pris la décision de quitter Rome et de partir loin, très loin. Après en avoir discuté longuement ils avaient pris la décision de se rapprocher des origines celtiques de Ceirdwyn, ils étaient donc parti pour les Gaules et ils choisirent de s'établir à Vienna, non loin de Lugdunum, capitale des Gaules.

Leur installation dans la petite ville commerciale ne se fit pas sans mal, refaire sa vie dans une autre ville, dans une autre province n'était pas une chose aisée. Heureusement Alexandre venait d'une famille influente de Rome et possédait une fortune conséquente ce qui avait grandement facilité les choses. Ils avaient pu acquérir une magnifique domus dans l'un des plus beaux quartiers de la ville à seulement quelques rues du fleuve, sur la rive droite. La maison plus spacieuse que celle de Rome était richement décorée, possédait deux grands péristyles et était équipés de tout le confort moderne, latrines et bains compris.

Bien que l'économie de la ville fut essentiellement basée sur les échanges commerciaux en raison de son excellente situation géographique, ils lui fallu s'adapter et développer son commerce dans cette partie du monde avait pris un certain temps. Jusqu'alors, Alexandre avait surtout commercé avec le sud de l'empire et plus particulièrement l'Égypte, il lui avait donc fallu s'habituer aux mœurs du nord, mais le savoir de son épouse, en particulier sur les coutumes celtes, lui avait été d'un grand soutien. Il avait noué de nouvelles relations commerciales créant ainsi un pont entre le nord et le sud.

Les premiers temps, Ceirdwyn s'était littéralement noyée dans le travail pour oublier, mais le changement d'air lui fit du bien et progressivement elle reprit du poil de la bête. Mais au final, ils avaient réussi à s'acclimater assez facilement, la présence de nombreux gaulois et celtes, en particulier des allobroges avaient permis à Ceirdwyn de se sentir en terrain familier, car malgré sa récente citoyenneté romaine, elle restait profondément celte. Et le mélange des cultures omniprésent dans la ville leur avait permis à tous deux de se sentir à leur place dans cette ville étrangère.

Être marié avait changé beaucoup de choses entre eux surtout que les circonstances n'avait pas été les meilleures et retrouver leur intimité leur avait pris du temps. Et puis un peu plus d'un an après leur arrivée Ceirdwyn avait découvert qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. Quand la nouvelle était tombée, ils n'avaient pas su comment réagir, partagés entre la joie d'avoir un enfant et la crainte de revivre le cauchemar de la première fois, surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas trop comment aborder la question entre eux, de peur de faire de la peine à l'autre. Mais après une courte période de stress, la joie finit par prendre le dessus.  
Et c'est ainsi que quelques mois plus tard Cornelia vint au monde et elle était en parfaite santé. Alexandre était aux anges. Mais une fois de plus les souvenirs de sa première grossesse vinrent hanter Ceirdwyn et inquiète à l'idée de perdre un autre enfant, il lui fallu plus de temps pour se réjouir de cette naissance.

Ils eurent encore trois autres enfants, Flavius n'avait vécu que jusqu'à la veille de ses 2 ans, Aurélius venait de passé l'âge critique de 7 ans et la pauvre Iulia n'avais vécu que quelques mois.

C'était terrible à dire mais au final, la mort de Leonius avait été une véritable bénédiction qui leur avait permis de prendre un nouveau départ. Alexandre savait désormais qu'il vieillirait tranquillement auprès de la femme qu'il aimait, avant qu'un jour ses enfants prennent sa suite.

\- Tu as fini ton travail ?  
\- Oui. Et toi, ta lecture ?  
\- Tu sais à quel point j'aime Ovide.  
\- Ho oui !  
\- En particulier, quand tu me murmures ces magnifiques poèmes d'amour.  
- _L'amour le plus vif meurt faute d'espérance ! Osez tout, armez-vous d'une noble assurance._  
Il l'embrassa. Puis tout à coup, ils furent interrompu par des gouttes d'eau venue de nulle part. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et relevèrent les yeux, ils virent Aurelius s'enfuir en courant. Cornelia se leva et se dirigea à sa suite.  
\- Je repensais à comment nous en sommes arrivé là.  
\- Et je me disais que malgré toutes les épreuves, on s'en était plutôt bien sorti.  
\- Je suis d'accord. Quand ton père a décidé que désormais je lui appartenais, j'ai voulu mourir, il m'a fait vivre un enfer et quand il m'a donné à toi, je n'y ai pas vraiment vu une amélioration, mais j'avoue que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de m'être trompée.


End file.
